The Other Swan Girl
by Captain Grinn
Summary: Odette is Bella's twin, she's got issues and she's a little different. What's with Jasper's scars? The Cullens' wild eyes? Unbeknownst to her, the Cullens cannot sense or smell her. To them, she's a stranger, stepping into their territory. Follow the other Swan girl as she finds a home among vampires, closure, and learns that everyone has a destiny. (Rewriting! 11/13/15/New Cover!)
1. Prologue

Chapter 0

Prologue

* * *

Blue, the kind of blue that bathed the world in the aquatic light. The sun barely coming up, the moon gone and the stars blinking to sleep. And that blue.. that sweet, comforting blue wrapping everything up in the underwater glow.

It was the color I needed right now.

I loved Phoenix with every fibre of my being. The heat, the sand, the cactuses, the creatures.. The stars. You can't see the stars through rainy clouds that made Forks the dreary, wet place everyone liked to pretend it wasn't.

Most of all, I feared that Forks wouldn't have my blue.

"Smoking's bad for you, Otis.." she said, sitting beside me.

"How'd you find me?" I chuckled, letting out a puff of smoke. I looked to Bella and she stared towards the horizon.

"You always come to the football field. I still don't know why.. you hate sports." she smiled towards me.

"It's got the best view," I looked around. We were sitting at the very top of the huge bleachers. The sprawling football field bright green in stark contrast to the orange and gold that made up Phoenix. Not a soul to be seen, besides Bella and I.

"It does.." Bella agreed, looking back towards the sky. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, Bells, it's for mom.. and for dad," I smiled. I hadn't seen my dad in such a long time.

"Okay, then.. I'll tell mom and Phil tomorrow," she smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I took another long drag of my Marlboro Menthol cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"If dad finds out you're smoking, he'll have several cows," Bella grinned a little at the thought.

I chuckled softly, "Then don't tell him."

"Then don't get caught," she teased, laughing.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello. The muse for this chapter has returned in full force. I became very excited about it and as I read it, I was very disappointed in myself as to where I took it so quickly and what I forgot. Verrryy disappointed. So, here I am. There will be very minimal changes in the first three chapters. The big changes are in chapter 4. I just wanted to spruce the beginning chapters up a bit, fix mistakes and add a new layer of shine, etc, etc. If you want the old chapters, I can send them to you via email or something, just let me know._

_xoxo the Captain_


	2. Chapter 1 - Hello, Forks!

Chapter One

Hello, Forks

* * *

The next few days, cinnamon Altoids and cinnamon gum became my best friends. I was trying to get into the habit of either sucking on a mint or chewing gum after every time I smoked. Mom kind of knew I did. She nearly caught me once, but she never brought it up to me. Phil knew, he was the one who bought them for me. I wasn't 18, yet.

He caught me a while back and was raising hell about it. He had never been a father to anyone before Renee. Then when he and her met, fell in love, he suddenly had two teenaged daughters. And he was doing the best he could. And I commended him for that.

But after I explained to him that I needed a coping mechanism, something to help alleviate the stress building up in my bones, muscles, and soul.. Well, he finally let up. He said there were worse things out there.

Bella had this.. ability.. to let things roll off of her shoulders. But I carried everything with me. Glares, whispers, and mutterings.. I kept it all inside of me. I wish I didn't, but really there was nothing for me to do about but to deal with it and laugh.

My mom thinks it was because I was born after Bella, that I was suffocating in her womb and that harmed my brain. But hey, no hard feelings. It's ABC not AOC. B goes before O.. No hard feelings. (Totally made it sound there liked I was mad at Bella for being born first, doesn't it? But I really adore and love Bella.)

The problems really showed up when my best friend killed himself. It had torn me into pieces, shredded my soul. He was only 15, yet he seemed so much older than he was.

Reese Fitzroy was my best friend. We were so much alike, we often joked that we were one soul split into two bodies. For a while, we thought we were in love. But then we realized, we loved each other, but we weren't in love with each other.

Sometimes he'd get sad. He'd sit there for hours or days and contemplate the future. He'd think of every life around him, every event, every place. He'd think of himself, his future, and his past. And sometimes, he'd think of me and how I would flourish. Everyone thought it was hot.. He was sensitive and deep, a real philosopher type..

They didn't think it was so hot when the cops had to cut his body down from the rafters he used to hang himself.

Survivor's guilt.

That's what the good Doctor said. That's what I had to deal with. With time, therapy, and medicine, I was, finally able to say good-bye. To let go of Reese, of that life I had once alongside him. But it still bothered me sometimes, of course. When I saw something funny, I wanted to turn to him and hear him laugh. When I was sad, I wanted to hear him say how everything would be okay. I was so used to having at my side. He was my best friend.

I found the body.

We were supposed to be going to the movies. Dracula, starring Bela Lugosi, was playing at the 99 cent theater. I loved anything supernatural and mythological, to be honest, we both did. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, ghouls, selkies, witches, satyrs.. You name it, and I know everything about it.

I went to see if Reese was ready yet. He was never late. So.. I was, admittedly, a little worried.

And I did find him..

He was just.. hanging there.

Eyes red as blood, skin pale as death, and cold as ice.. his flesh hard as stone. He was slightly swinging from the rope. His clothing packed on his bed and his belongings packed into boxes. He'd been planning his 'escape' for a while..

After that it was all just a blur. Flashing lights from the cop cars and ambulance, the endless streams of questions from all sorts of police officers and his parents. I don't remember much. I mumbled answers, staring at the floor, unmoving, unblinking, unfeeling.

I just couldn't understand what had happened.

Sometimes.. his face haunts me at night, while I sleep.. he just shows up. Like he's sitting right next to me, asking me how I am, what I'm doing in school. Like he's actually there. He holds my hand in his frozen hands, a smile on his sheet white face.

Then, when I wake up, he's gone. But a sweet scent is in the air.. A sweet scent that I now identified as him.

I never told anyone this. Well, once to Bella in passing.

I don't think she believed me.. and that scared me from telling her more about it.

We had arrived yesterday, all our luggage and boxes arriving before even we did as we packed and shipped that as soon as we told Renee and Phil the news of our leaving. We were incredibly tired and jetlagged. Trying to get to a new timing was a little harder than I thought..

And last night, well.. Reese was there.

I have a habit of kicking my blankets off of me at night, and shoving my pillows off, too. I talked in my sleep and sometimes wandered.

As I slept, I felt his cold hand wrap gently around mine. I remember waking up a little and he covered me back up, tsking me, and said, "You never change, Odie."

He was there. It was not a dream. Whether he was ghost or something else, he was not dead.. not totally, at least. He was there, with me.. beside me.

* * *

I sat on my bed, blankets bundled around me and stared at the window. Bella got our old room, and I took the attic. Charlie was trying to remodel it into something that resembled a bedroom. I liked it, I told him so.

My queen bed with a black, wrought iron bed frame, covered in old blankets and quilts, and my life in boxes surrounding me. My desk with my laptop, sketchbooks, and pencils littering the top. My wardrobe waiting to be filled, my acoustic guitar sat propped in its stand. Next to it was my electric, beat up, canary yellow guitar, also in its stand.

The yellow guitar was a gift from Phil, he said it used to belong to an old musician buddy of his. He didn't clarify which friend, but he said he was in a very popular band back in the 80s (my era!). He just said that it was the guitar he learned on and was happy to pass it down to someone who loved music as much as he did.

And no matter what I did, Phil couldn't tell me. Said it was part of the rules - I got the guitar, I didn't get to learn who gave it to me. I accepted it with a sigh, but swore I would be so great the grand musician would have to show himself to me. At this, Phil agreed.

Reese and I were in a band- a very unknown band, but a band nonetheless. We had a lot of fun while we were in it, as it was supposed to be. Reese usually played lead and I would play harmony.

While we had our complete list of silly songs, we had quite a few good ones.. In my humble opinion, at least. I thought we'd really get to go places. We did have talent, we had the heart, we just didn't have the funds or friends in high places.

I missed sitting in the garage on Saturdays and playing stupid songs with Reese (Metal versions of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Mary Had A Little Lamb..). I missed crooning into a the mic and shredding the notes as Reese screamed and banged around on the drums (Reese couldn't play the drums to save his life!). I missed playing so long and so loud that my fingers ached and I'd lose my voice.

My throat tightened and I swallowed hard, struggling against my tears. I missed Reese.. so much. He had left such a huge hole in my life.. a hole I could not fill with anything or anyone. No matter how hard I tried, the hole seemed to just grow.

Sometimes I thought I'd gotten better, but then I would lose it and have my bad days -sometimes weeks- where I didn't even want to shower or eat, I just didn't see the point of it.

I was driving myself crazy with these memories. I needed to breathe and chill and remind myself that things could be worse and that things will get better.

Things would get better.

I was in a new place, a place no one knew me.. at least apart from what my dad has told others about me. I had a chance to start fresh and meet new people and start new hobbies- okay, I wasn't going to start a new hobby. I had quite enough hobbies.

I really should unpack. I scowled, after school I was going to unpack.. Okay, I probably wasn't going to unpack.

I hopped out of bed, glancing to my light green alarm clock, seeing that it was only 6:30 am, I grinned. Enough time to gorge myself full of food and coffee.

I stumbled down the thin, plastic, collapsible stairs, I glared towards the evil steps.

"Hey, dad?" I shouted, walking through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Yeah, Otis?" he shouted back, and I found him in the kitchen.

"Is there anyway we can replace the attic stairs with like, better ones?" I asked, pouring myself a mug of coffee.

"I suppose so. Are you sure you're okay with the attic?" He pressed, leaning up. He wore his police uniform and was nursing his own mug of coffee. A plate of nothing but leftover egg yolk and breadcrumbs.

"Dad, I love the attic. Trust me, it's actually perfect for me," I chuckled, sitting down. "Except those stairs. We gotta do something about those stairs," I said scathingly.

Dad grinned and nodded, "All right, Odie."

I chuckled and sipped my coffee. It was delicious. I added four teaspoons of sugar and a scoosh of cream.

"What about.." he started but stopped.

"What about what?" I raised my brows, confused.

"The things.. in your face!" he gawked, unable to contain his shock anymore.

I laughed, "Dad.. I got this-" I pointed to the small silver stud in my right nostril, "-when I was 15. I got this-" I pointed to my monroe piercing, which was a small, black stud on the left side of my face, above my top lip, "-when I was 16."

I didn't have the heart to tell him for my 17th birthday, I got a belly button ring.

"It's just- people are gonna stare, kiddo," dad shifted around, frowning into his coffee.

"Everyone always stares.. 'cause I'm sexy!" I shouted, grinning wildly.

Dad choked on his coffee, spilling some of it on the front of his shirt, "Dammit.." he grumbled, trying to clean it up with his towel.

I snorted, chuckling, "Sorry. What I meant was.. I'll be fine. I'm good at covering my own ass."

"Just don't get into any fights, please..?" He begged softly.

"I'll try not to," I grinned, sipping my coffee.

"Forks is a whole new place. It'll be a good new start for you," he said, his voice hinting at some of my old wounds.

"I know that," I smiled softly.

Bella stepped into the kitchen, looking around, a little confused, "Oh, hey."

"Mornin', sleepy head," I smiled.

"Hi, Bells," Dad smiled.

"I can't believe you're up before me," she sat down, glancing at my coffee. Bell wasn't much of a coffee drinker.

"I know.. Hell's frozen over!" I gasped, then grinned. "Are you ready for school?"

"Ugh.. not really," Bella sighed.

"Whoa, speakin' of school-" Charlie shook his wrist, his sleeve of his shirt sliding just enough so he could see his watch, "You two should get dressed and get going. School starts at 8 o'clock sharp."

I looked to the clock on the oven, it was almost seven, "All right.. I need clothing. Bella did you want to take a shower first?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna eat," she smiled and began pouring herself some cereal.

"Okie-dokie," I smiled and hopped up.

I went about showering, making up my face, adding a little eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. My hair fell to my waist in waves and loose curls, it was almost black. I had my mom's blue eyes, crystal blue and haunting (that's how Reese described them anyway..(cheesy, I know!)). I had a heart shaped face and a flatter chin than Bella. My nose was a little sharper, fuller lips, and I had dimples.

Bella and I were twins, sure. But we weren't identical, not completely anyway. She was a bit taller than me, whereas I was curvier. My eyes were bigger, and my brows would grow wild if I didn't keep them in check.

Bella was my best friend, but sometimes we were so different it would hinder us and we'd wind up arguing. Usually about stupid things, too. What cars were better, the color of something.. It's blue-green! No, it's green-blue!

She was a genius, math and science were simple to her. My brain computed literature, music, and art. Math was a foreign language to me. I liked science, but I was teerrrrrible at it.

I sighed, checking myself once over again in the body mirror in my attic. I wore my black acid wash skinny jeans tucked into a pair of brown, worn, slouchy, moto boots. I wore a long sleeved black and white horizontally striped shirt. I shrugged into my brown bomber jacket with a hood.

I had my bangs and top layer of my hair pulled back in a ponytail and I sighed.

I, unfortunately, was ready for school.


	3. Chapter 2 - A First Day

Chapter Two

A First Day of

Odette Crushing and Odette's Crushes

* * *

The only thing I didn't like about this whole trip -_moving-_ thingy, was that Bella and I had to share a car.

A _truck_, actually.

A really old, rusty, and red, coughing, chugging truck.

We were twins, _suuuuure_.. but _sharing _a vehicle? I was a bit irritated at the idea of Bella having to either chauffeur me around or making some kind of arrangement to share the truck. I liked to drive, and usually not to anywhere in particular.

I felt a little guilty about turning my nose up to the truck. Just a _little_. What were we supposed to do when we got jobs? At separate places? _Seriously_?

We had parked in front of a building declaring it the _Front Office_, and made our way inside.

A smiling woman with red hair and a purple shirt, greeted us with a smile and a, "Good morning."

"Morning," Bella and I said, smiling.

I half listened, half tuned everything out as she explained some policies, said her welcomes, and handed us slips of paper for our teachers to sign. We'd have to turn in those slips at the end of the day.

And a map for the school.. seriously? How big was this place?

I zoned out and walked towards the door, eager to leave. The receptionist didn't seem to notice my absentmindedness, and Bella was just plain used to it by now.

The next thing that happened was my fault, really. But because he never said sorry, it was now his fault.

I stepped forward to the door, ready to open it and leave, desperately needing fresh, cold air. As I looked down at the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and popped me in the face.

Yep.

The _door _ran into _me_. Not '_I ran into the door_'.

I hissed, reeling back, and cupped my throbbing face in my hands.

At the loud '_thud!' _Ms. Cope gasped, standing up instantly and Bella was at my side in a heartbeat.

"Otis! You okay?" she pulled my hands back from my head, trying to get a good look at the damage dealt and hissed at what she found.

"Are you kiddin'? It hurts!" I yelped and got an eyeful of who injured me.

And wow. He was a sight for sore eyes- _head_. A sight for sore head.

He was _really _good looking with bronze hair styled to appear disheveled. His face was angular, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His eyes were black as coal and he had purple shadows beneath his eyes- as if he never slept. He was _very _tall, I hardly came up to his chin! He was thin, lanky but muscular, and his skin was pale.

Like Reese's.

I shot that thought in the face and continued to inwardly ogle this guy as I was outwardly in pain. This guy was so.. _perfect _looking. Like some kind of a Greek God. With his eyes and skin, I likened him to Hades.

He took one look from Bella to me, then to Bella, then to me and then _fled._ Yep. The guy ran off. Well, walked off.. _quickly_.

"That was strange. Usually Edward is very kind," Ms Cope, the secretary said, her voice far away in confusion.

"Well, he's a dick today," I snapped and Bella gave me a look. "Sorry," I muttered, not really meaning it.

"Should I take you to the nurse?" Ms cope smiled softly, overlooking my little outburst.

"No, I'll be okay," I muttered.

"You sure?" Bella frowned, staring at my forehead.

"Yeah.. I'll just.. deal," I chuckled. "Thank you so much, Ms Cope.. have a nice day," I tried saying politely but it came out sickly-sweet and dripped with sarcasm. Bella gave me an irritated look.

"You two, as well.. have an excellent first day," she smiled, oblivious to my tone. Ms Cope sat back down and tapped away at the keyboard.

I sighed aggressively and stormed out of the office.

"Two minutes in school and you're already wounded," Bella frowned. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea.. like the universe is telling us to go back home.."

"Hey. Stop. I'm the 'universe gives me signs' nut.. not you. Get your own thing," I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be fine. And so will my head. After some pills."

* * *

So, here I was. Standing in the bathroom, staring at my reflection and my bright red, already bruising forehead.

I let out an annoyed growl and shook my head. My nose, luckily, was only _kind of_ red. I've run into plenty of things in my life -accidentally trying to shut a door on my nose, running into poles, face-planting- but they've never left bruises before. Red marks, sure, that was typical. But bruises? What the hell!?

I was a junior this year, and my math and science reflected that. Actually, my math was _remedial_. And that embarrassed me a little. Okay, _more _than a little.

I only had one class with Bells, and that was Government, period 2. Freakin' school was broken up into buildings. _Separate _buildings. Each building was science, math, english.. yada, yada.

My first class was Senior English with Mr. Berty. Then Government with Mr. Jefferson, Biology I with Mr. Molina, Gym with Coach Clapp (_god help me_), then lunch! Hell, _yes_. After lunch was.. Remedial Math with Mrs. Blue, then Spanish with Mrs. Goff (_again, hell yea!_).

But where were the extracurricular activities? Art, Chorus, Drama? Where was all this?

I'd have to ask Ms Cope when I had to turn in the slip of paper after school. I sighed, staring at the, now, dark purple, square-ish bruise in the center of my forehead.

I pulled my ponytail out and brushed my bangs so that they swept to the side, over my forehead, hiding the horrible mark there.

I sighed, still able to see the redness through the near-black tresses, but I wasn't going to cut bangs just to hide what some asshole did.

The first bell rang and I swore softly. I gathered my bag and purse and floored it to my first period.

I was excited that my first class was something I'd really enjoy. English. Words, I loved words. Books, quotes, poetry - literature was a massive part of my life. I was quite obsessive with literature, actually, as it was the only thing, besides music and art, that truly soothed my heartaches while I was dealing with Reese's death.

I walked into Building 3 and walked down the hall, passing a number of students still milling about. I guess the first bell was a warning. I found senior English and walked in.

My nerves flared up, but I shook them off. The room was half-full of students, while the others were probably still wandering about.

Mr. Berty was sitting behind his large, dark desk, talking softly with one of the students.

I waited by the door, awkwardly, until the student left him and sat down. I walked towards him and smiled broadly.

"Mr. Berty?" I asked.

"I am.." he said, then looked up, "Ah! Miss Odette Swan, I presume?" he smiled. He was an older man with dark eyes and gray hair.

"Your presumption is a correct one, sir," I cracked a smiled and handed him the slip of paper. "Would you sign that, please?"

He scanned the paper a moment, then signed in the first box, "There." he slid it over the desk and I stuffed it into my bag.

"Do you prefer being called Odette or something else?" Mr. Berty smiled.

Wow, this guy was awesome. Most teachers I knew called me Odette and nothing else, kind of brought a little more than unwanted attention to me.

"Odie, or Otis, actually. I get a lot of weird looks when I'm called Odette.. Then people assume my twin sister, Bella, is the evil Odile." I grinned.

He laughed, "She isn't, is she?"

I snorted, "Sometimes I wonder.." I teased, then scanned the room, "Can I sit down wherever or is there a certain order to this?"

"You may sit wherever. However, I will ask you to stand at the beginning of class and introduce yourself," he smiled.

"Awesome, thanks for the heads up. I'll be preparing a grand speech in the meantime," I smiled

He laughed softly, "I'll be waiting in anticipation in the meantime."

At this, marking the end of our conversation, I laughed, turned and walked to the back. I got along with nearly everyone. My gramma, Grams, said it was because I was a magnet for people. I comforted them with my presence and brought cheer and happiness wherever I went.

I was pretty sure she was stoned when she said this. C'mon, happiness and cheer? I was a sassy little brat with attachment and abandonment issues. _Happiness and cheer,_ my ass.

I sat in the very back and in the corner, right next to the window. All the seats were single desks, so I was glad I didn't have to sit _directly_ next to anyone.

I pulled out my notebook and began doodling. Unicorns, and pandas, a lion and a lamb. Just random things really. Not a more than a minute passed when something urged me to look up.

And when I did, I was met with quite a sight. They were just as pale as Edward the Odette Crusher.

The woman was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long, wavy, pale blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suited the golden eyes that she had. She was _so _gorgeous. I felt rather.. well, _icky_.

The man was _very _ tall (6'3"? 6'4"?) and had honey blond, wavy hair that fell just above his collar. He was muscular, but lean. His eyes were coal black and his _mouth_! Full, red, and kind of pouty, I felt my heart stutter and skip a few beats as I pictured kissing a mouth like that.

I swear it, wasn't me - and I wasn't usually like that. It's just he was so hot, sexy, good-looking, fine, edible, delicious, gorgeous that I felt I'd drool and swoon at any moment.

I realized I was staring, gawking actually. Though they hadn't even spared me a glance, _thankfully_. I turned my attention back to my notebook and found I had been scrawling as I was staring at them. I hated it when I did that. It was more than a little weird.

All my life I've done and knew things that I wasn't supposed to do. The absent writing would yield me knowledge no one else knew, or was supposed to know. I was also very good at guessing things, like numbers, names, weight - anything, really. But I kept those things to myself, no need to brand me as a freak in a whole new town, right?

I saw that I had written down names: Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Mary Alice Brandon, Edward Anthony Mason Jr, Emmett McCarty, Esme Ann Platt, and Carlisle Cullen.

Ugh. Who were these people?

Meh. I'd Google it later.

The pale models moved fluidly to two seats on the far right side of the room, while I was on the far left. They never once glanced to me and I was thankful.

I was especially thankful when I spent the next several minutes _staring _at Jasper and all of his _scars. _But when I blinked they were gone.. unless.. I just _stared_, they'd return then they'd fade. It was weird. Maybe I had some kind of concussion, forcing me to hallucinate the scars.

I sighed, carefully brushing my bangs, ensuring they were successfully hiding the bruise. The rest of the students milled in and took their seats. Most of them openly gawked at me and made me feel as though I were a circus bear.

I was one for confrontation, not a physical one I mean. But I loved a good verbal battle. - and okay, I loved a good fist fight.

Instead, I pretended I didn't notice the attention and continued to draw. I drew sloppy balloons and clouds and random marine life in the skies.

"Alright, class. Today we've a new student, Odette Swan," Mr. Berty gestured to me. The majority of the class was already staring at me, but the ones who weren't finally glanced at me.

But the two pale models looked at me as if I just was beamed down by Scotty, the guy's brows were knitted and stared at me with coal eyes and frown. He then looked forcefully towards the girl. Her eyebrows were high, then looked to him and then back to me.

"Odette, would you please stand and tell us a little about yourself," Mr. Berty smiled.

I bobbed my head and stood, "Hello and hi. I'm Odette Swan, but please call me Odie or Otis," some of the students snicker. "I know, Otis is a dog, but I prefer cats. I play bass and rhythm guitar, the drums and piano." What else should I say? "Umm, I love cartoons and Game of Thrones."

"Excellent, thank you Otis, please sit." Mr. Berty smiled and turned to his desk and pulled up some papers.

A black haired boy sitting in the front barked twice. The classroom was quickly filled with laughter as I sat, awkwardly. Maybe I should have just stuck with Odette.

I laughed along with the students, trying pass for unbothered. When you let something like that get the better of you, they'd keep doing crap like that.

I kept catching one of the blondes staring at me.. let's call the boy blond Mister Fine and the girl blonde Miss Pretty. Yep, that'd work. But when I'd catch Miss Pretty look at me, she'd only squint her eyes at me. But Mister Fine would look away towards Mr. Berty.

Mr. Berty's lecture on the psychological aspect of Romeo and Juliet was very interesting. I didn't like Romeo and Juliet, it was tale about two teens who let the fire in their loins get each other killed.

But judging by the sighs of everyone in here, they thought it was a romantic and tragic tale. I nearly snorted but decided not to. I jotted down notes in my whimsical, swirling, fantasy-like scrawl. And before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Don't forget to start on Lord of the Flies," Mr. Berty called out as the students gathered their things.

The blondes were already out of the room. Jeez, they were quick.

"Oh, Otis, will you stay for a moment?" Mr. Berty said as he sat down behind his desk.

I stood, my things gathered and put away and walked towards the front.

"Have you already read Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Berty asked.

"Yep," I bobbed my head. "Also Lord of the Flies. Strangely, a favorite of mine," I chuckled.

"Hm, I see," he chuckled and handed me a thick packet. "Could you get this done by Friday?"

I took it, and saw that it was a questionnaire about Romeo and Juliet and each of its chapters, the final page directed me to write an essay on it. If I liked it, why; if I didn't why not, yada, yada..

"I can try," I laughed softly.

"Alright, well enjoy your first day," he smiled and I left the room.

_Enjoy my first day_ my well-toned ass, I snorted. I walked passed the Barking Boy and his groupies, who started barking as I soon as I was near.

I turned to him, laughing, "Oh, you're funny."

"Thanks," he grinned and walked towards me. He was tall, not as tall as Mister Fine. Pale, with dark brown eyes, "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sorry, I don't date dogs," I smiled apologetically and walked towards my next class.

"Bitch," I heard him scoff as his friends hooted and laughed.

* * *

I hustled to Government in Building 6. On my way there, I made a pit stop and relieved myself. Then fixed my hair, making sure my bruise was still perfectly out of sight and then continued my way to class.

I walked in and saw Bella. She was sitting in the back, the chair next to her empty with the exception of her bag on the table. I chuckled, she looked so awkward and shied away from every glance.

I strolled in and winked at her, clicking my tongue. She grinned, pulled her bag from the desk and I plopped down in the seat.

"So, I made an enemy. He barked at me, then called me a bitch when I said that I didn't date dogs," I said smoothly, my tone tinged with humor.

She gawked, her brown eyes wide, "What?"

"Mmmmhm," I rolled my eyes. "Oh. And look-" I pulled my bangs away from my forehead, revealing the somewhat square shaped bruise.

Bella's jaw dropped, and gasped sharply, "Oh my _god_, Odie!" she whisper-shouted.

"Yep. It hurts like hell," I grumbled and with Bella's help, I combed my bangs back to hiding the bruise.

We sat quietly throughout the rest of the class, exchanging notes of where to meet before lunch. She said while I was in the bathroom this morning, she'd met several new people, Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Ben, and Angela.

Mr. Jefferson only introduced us and didn't expect us to tell a little bit about ourselves, which I appreciated. My head was seriously aching.

This class was pretty easy, nothing I couldn't handle. I was glad I had an easy class, something that didn't need my entire brain to be there to successfully pass. Because my mind continued to go to the blondes, they were so pale and gorgeous and those eyes! No human had eyes like that.

Maybe they're not human, I jested and I snorted to myself, earning a glance from Bella. I gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look and she nodded. And Mister Fine's disappearing and reappearing scars! What was that about?

Class ended before I was ready for it to. Bella and I made our way to the front and had Mr. Jefferson scribble a signature on our slips of paper and we were out of there.

"See you at Lunch, Bells," I smiled.

"Yeah, see you, Odie," she smiled and we went our separate ways.

Biology.

_Ugh._

I walked into Building 2, then made my way to Biology with Mr. Molina.

"Hiya," I handed him the slip of paper which he quickly scrawled a signature and handed it back to me.

"Hello, you can sit wherever," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled and sat down in the far back corner. I hoped this class would be.. _somewhat_ easy. I mean, I knew it wasn't going to be simple but I hope it'd be at least followable.

The rest of the class filled in and I earned many glances. I was glad no one sat beside me and yet a little annoyed. Being forced to sit next to someone was an opportunity to make a new friend and since that didn't happen, no friendships could be forged.

"We have a new student, Odette Swan," Mr. Molina gestured to me. "Could you stand and tell us a little about yourself?"

Figures.

I stood, plastering on a broad, winning smile, "Hey, I'm Odette, but I prefer Odie. I play rhythm and bass guitar, the drums, and piano," I glanced around, they were hanging off every word and it was a little disturbing. "I love cartoons and Game of Thrones," I chuckled and sat down.

"Thank you, Odie," Mr. Molina said, smiling. "All right! Let's get knowledgeable."

I've a feeling I'm really gonna like Molina.

* * *

And I was right, Mr. Molina made Biology very fun and he explained things in a way that I actually understood.

I walked down the hallway and outside. I took a huge breath and sighed it out. One last class before my beloved food-and-me time.

I loved food on a weird, nearly fetish level. (_Not really.._ (_but probably._))

I found my way to the Gym building and stood outside, staring at the huge white letters:

GYM

"Really," I said aloud, earning some stares. I addressed one of the onlookers, "I would have called it the Gateway to Hell," I said, smiling and mirth filled my tone.

She was absolutely stunning. Pale with short, pixie cut black hair that stuck out all over. She was either my height or slightly shorter, and I wasn't sure which it was. She was gorgeous and had large, golden eyes.

At my comment, she grinned largely and laughed softly. It was like tinkling bells and next to her stood the Odette Crusher. He stared at me with a hardened glare.

"Oh, hey, jerk," I smiled sweetly and walked towards the building. He didn't apologize for bruising my head and he made Bella feel bad (_in some way_). He was a jerk in my book.

As I walked from him, I heard a strange growl that made my hair stand on end and I lept at the sound, swinging my head around, in search of what had made that noise. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, I figured it was just in my mind..

Maybe I really did have a concussion.. wait, did you hallucinate if you had a concussion?

I didn't know, and with that, I continued into the building.

I found Coach Clapp, just outside of his office, and he signed the slip of paper.

"Do you have a set of gym clothes?" the rotund, mustached man looked down at me through beady, brown eyes.

"I was unaware I needed anything," I chagrinned.

He chuckled, "Well, now you do," he disappeared into his office and emerged. "This is all I've got in here. The office would have more sizes."

I took the black sweatpants and a plain gray t-shirt. I looked at the sizes on the tags, "Medium. This'll work. Do I owe any money or anything?" I looked back up to him and he seemed a little flustered.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled and pointed to a door with a stick figure with a skirt on it. "Girl's Locker Room is that way," he handed me a piece of paper that had a locker number and combination on it.

"Thanks, Coach," I smiled and walked towards the locker room. I passed the Odette Crusher was staring at Coach Clapp then to me, narrowing his black eyes. He made me really nervous.

I ducked into the locker room, my heart hammering and found my locker. I sighed, stuffing my bookbag in and quickly changed into the appointed gym outfit. Moto boots were fantastic for just about everything, so I was glad I didn't wear any kind of heels or flats.

I sighed and stuffed my clothes into the locker as well and walked towards the Bathroom area of the locker room. Girls paused and stared at me as I walked passed them. I merely waved and offered a 'Hey'.

I stood in front of the wide mirror above a row of sinks and stared at the bruise on my forehead.

"Ouch," a voice said, it was soft and sweet sounding.

I jump, my heart racing and turned to see who spoke. It was the pixie-girl.

"Hey," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What happened?" she stepped forward, standing next to me and began examining my bruise through the mirror. She was a _skoosh _shorter than me; the top of her head met my hairline.

"You know that guy I called a jerk out there?" At her nod, I continued. "He busted into the Front Office so quickly the door bounced off of my face," I felt a little sheepish and guilty, and I wasn't sure why.

She frowned, "Oh.. I'm sorry. Edward is usually really polite.." She seemed really concerned, more than usual for a complete stranger.

"That's what Ms. Cope said," I chuckled and struggled to brush my hair to hide the bruise, at the same time I wanted it up to get it out of my way for gym class.

"Hold on," she walked- floated, really- (_she was so graceful, she'd make a ballerina cry!_) away and out of sight and I was curious as to what she was doing.

"Here," she practically materialised out of nowhere next to me and in her hand was a light purple scarf.

"Oh!" I beamed, "Perfect!" I grinned.

She smiled back and stepped behind me. She tied my hair up into a perfect ponytail and then tied the scarf around my forehead, then wrapped the remainder around the ponytail, letting the tails of the scarf fall down my back.

"How's that?" she smiled at me through mirror over my shoulder.

"Absolutely perfect, thank you so much.." I froze, "What is your name?" I chuckled.

She laughed softly, "Alice."

"I'm Odette Swan. Please call me Odie or Otis," I smiled and turned towards her.

"It's always nice to make a new friend, Otis," she grinned at the name. "Shall we?" she gestured towards the exit of the locker room.

"We shall," I smiled and walked out, holding the door open for her.

She floated through, smiling and walked towards where all the students had gathered in front of Coach Clapp.

That's when I noticed Barking Boy had this class too. God help me.

We stretched out first. Clapp didn't want anyone pulling a 'hammy'. Edward stood near me, with Alice in between. They'd often exchange glances and then he'd squint at me. I pretended not to notice, even though I really noticed. Like, I really _really _noticed.

How could I not notice? One of the most attractive guys I've ever seen was constantly throwing stares and glares my way.. It was driving me crazy! I couldn't tell if I wanted to punch that handsome face of his or kiss it!

Wait.. kiss it?!

I was thinking an awful amount of kissing strangers today, maybe I really did have a concussion and it was making me think strange things.

After stretching, we had to run five laps. I kept my pace up with Alice who never once looked out of breath or tired.

All the dancing I did kept me really in shape, so the laps weren't at all troublesome.

Edward stayed ahead of us, not once slipping up or looking tired either.

I couldn't help but notice his rear-end. And how perfectly shaped it was.

Wow.

I'm admiring the man who marred my (_not so_) perfect face..

Way to go, Odie.. could you be anymore pathetic? Doubtfully.

"So, Alice, have you lived in Forks all your life?" I asked.

"No, we moved here a couple of years ago," she smiled. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Phoenix, Arizona," I sighed out the name, really missing the blue of the dawn and the gold of the sand. "You?"

"Denali, Alaska," she smiled, never sounding out of breath.

"Wow!" I chirped. "I want to go to Alaska someday," I smiled.

"You definitely should, it's beautiful," Alice chirped back.

"So I've _heeeard_," I drew out, and chuckled. "How easy was it to adjust to Forks?"

"Pretty easy. It's a lot like Denali, 'cept with less snow," she smiled. "So this will be practice for you."

I laughed, "Good to know, I can bulk up my greenery knowledge."

"All right," Coach Clapp shouted. "Everyone over here!"

Alice and I made our way towards him, Edward now behind us. I was a little jealous, Alice and Edward were gorgeous and completely rocked the gym clothes look. Baggy sweatpants and plain gray tees! Who the hell could have the super ability to pull that off? _Them_!

"We'll be playing volleyball, and I'll put together the teams," Clapp said. "Cullens, Swan, Bronson, and Blue," then he pointed to one of the volleyball nets set up.

Barking Boy's last name was either Bronson or Blue or Cullen. I kept my sigh to myself and followed Alice to our side of the net.

So was Alice a Cullen or Blue or Bronson? He said Cullens - maybe someone on my team were related. Barking Boy was mean and Edward was Cranky - maybe they were twins, I jested.

The other team was already set up and I couldn't remember how to play volleyball.

Barking Boy winked at me and this time I did sigh, loudly.

"Friend of yours?" Alice grinned a little.

"Oh yes.. the bestest," I chuckled dryly.

"His name is Brad Bronson," another girl said sharply, she was taller and wider than me with a pretty face and shoulder length wavy, blond hair. Oooh.. she likes hiiiim.

"Good to know," I smiled, my tone dripping with sarcasm, and looked to Alice with a _help-me_ look.

The pixie only laughed softly and pointed to where I was supposed to stand.

* * *

So volleyball wasn't _so _bad, especially with Alice making things easier. The highlight of the volleyball game was when I scored one, spiking the ball and hitting Brad square in the face.

Alice was nice and funny, and I really thought I'd found a friend. Even with Edward's open not-quite-glares and squinting, she stuck around me - were they dating?

Alice was changed and gone by the time I even opened my locker. I was hoping we could walk to lunch together, maybe even sit together. Bella could use someone like Alice in her life, someone cheerful and kind.

I changed, keeping the scarf on my head and made my way towards the main building. I really hoped lunch would be spectacular, because I was starving and my head was aching. It'd be bad if I went home early, especially on my very first day here.

I caught sight of Bella, already in line with a brown haired girl in front of her. I stepped into line and sighed softly to myself, very annoyed with all the stares and glances my way.

Eventually I got my food and paid for my lunch. I found Bella sitting at a table with the brunette and another brunette. They all looked very invested in their conversation.

"Hey, Odie," Bella smiled back.

"You must be Odette," the pretty brunette girl smiled at me, she had white glasses and very white teeth.

"Yep," I sat down. "Hiya, feel free to call me Odie or Otis," I smiled to her. "And you two are?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley," the other brown haired girl smiled, her hair was voluminous, making her seem much bigger than what she was. Something felt _off_ about her. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though.

I just.. did not like her.

"And I'm Angela," the bespeckled brunette smiled broadly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to be met," I chirped, grinning. "So, what were guys talkin' about? You looked pretty into it."

"Oh, Jess was telling me about the Cullens," Bella directed my glance to the back of the cafeteria near the back entrance and exit.

I glanced to the table full of gorgeous, pale, perfect people. I recognized four of them off of the bat. I knit my brows in confusion. Alice was there.. she was a _Cullen_? She was sitting alongside with Jerk the Odette Crusher.. oh my god.

They were related. I was so embarrassed.. I called him a jerk, right in front of her! I insulted her sibling, and yet she was kind to me! I felt rather guilty and annoyed..

I decided to play it low, and pretend I knew nothing about them. Which was kinda true, actually.

"Oh, yea? Please, continue," I smiled towards Jessica.

"Gladly," She beamed. "They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Ah, foster.. as in _adopted_. So I insulted Alice's adopted brother. That still doesn't make it any better, though.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela shrugged, examining an expensive looking camera.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together, like _together _together," Jess stressed. "That's Edward Cullen." (_Odette Crusher_.) "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time." she said rather bitterly, a scowl playing on her features.

Oh, someone got their proposal to a date rejected. I wasn't sure why that little tidbit made me as happy as it did. Maybe I really was a bitch at my core.

"Wasn't planning on it," Bella and I said at the same time.

"Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica scowled.

Okay.. this chick really did not like the Cullen Clan. Even though I had to admit, it was odd that they were dating their own adopted siblings.

"Jess, they're not _actually _related," Angela said, her eyebrows high.

"Yeah, but they live together," Jess rolled her eyes, "It's weird-and, okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's _really_ weird, and, um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela sighed, lost in a dreamy state.

Jessica snorted, "As if. He only adopts the prettiest things around."

I was instantly annoyed that she called Alice weird and the way she shot Angela down, "Alice isn't weird."

Jess instantly zeroed in on me, "What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I have Gym with her. She's really cool," I smiled innocently.

"But she's.. strange, like.. she smiles randomly at nothing and she always seems so happy," Jess struggled to justify her earlier statement.

"I think she's fantastic," I said matter-of-factly, and threw an award winning smile at her.

"I never really spoke to her, so I can't say anything," Angela smiled sheepishly.

I was glad that I now knew of their names, Mister Fine and Miss Pretty, I mean. I felt a little.. disappointed?- that Jasper was not single.

And I wasn't sure why.

I hardly even knew him, and it took me at least a few days to sprout a crush, usually anyway. I knew nothing more of him than his name, that he was dating his adopted sister, Alice, and that he had magical disappearing and reappearing scars.

But I was eager to learn more about Cullen Clan.. I wanted to know everything about them.. and again, I wasn't sure why.

"So, Odie, do you have any classes with them?" Bella asked, her curiosity for them came off her like waves.

"I have Rosalie and Jasper in my senior English class. And Alice and Edward in my Gym class," I said as I opened my apple juice and downed half of it.

Jess seemed really put out and picked at her food.

Angela smiled, "Wow, senior English?"

"Mmhm," I smiled back and tucked into my pizza, rolling it up and taking a bite. "Mmmm- s'good," I said around a mouthful of pizza and I bobbed my head.

Bella chuckled, "It really is." I saw that her slice was already halfway gone.

"So what're the Twins like?" Jess asked, not looking at me.

"They were neither rude nor kind," I said vaguely.

Bella snorted into her own apple juice, "You didn't talk to them."

"Nope," I flashed another smile.

Halfway through lunch, _severrrraal _more people joined us. Ben, Tyler, Mike, and Lauren.

Out of all of them, Lauren and Jess rubbed me the wrong way.

Ben and Tyler and Mike doted on Bella and I, practically confessing their love to us - at one point one of them kissed Bella's cheek and the others chased him around. He tried to kiss my cheek, but I foresaw this and ducked right in time so he kissed my chair instead.

Real mature, boys. I mean, I wasn't the most mature gal around, but even I seemed like a little old lady around them. _Manners, manners, manners!_

"Oh, do you guys know a.. something Bronson?" I asked after things settled into an amiable chit-chat.

"Yeah.. why do you like him?" Tyler seemed put out.

"Hell no. He's a tool," I chuckled.

They looked startled at my reaction, then laughed it off. Except Lauren and Jess looked incredibly pissed, probably because I called him a tool.

"He really is. He's on the swim team, so he's pretty popular," Mike nodded his head, then looked around the cafeteria, trying to get a look at him.

"So, you're the bitch he was telling me about," Lauren narrowed her pretty eyes at me.

"Oh, yes. I'm _such _a bitch," I bobbed my eyebrows at Bella and Angela. "I stand up and tell my name and Bronson starts to bark."

"Can't help it if you're named after a dog," Lauren smiled.

"And _I'm _the bitch," I smiled back to her.

She fumed while the table fell silent, Bella however was smiling softly and eating. She knew me and what I was capable of and wasn't at all worried.

"Anyway, he asked me out and I said no," I finished up the little tale and finished my pizza.

"Wow, someone asked you out on the first day?" Tyler brows shot up.

"She must be used to it," Jessica smiled though her tone held no kindness. "As pretty as you are."

Lauren scoffed at this and looked away, "Whatever."

This lunch period was turning into a competition, quickly, and I didn't want to be a part of that.

"So, who here is as dumb as me and has remedial math?" I raised my hand.

Tyler's shot up, "Oh, I hope we have the same class." he grinned.

"Me, too. It'd be nice to have a familiar face." I chuckled.

* * *

Bella and I left the cafeteria arm in arm, our moods low with how well lunch went.. It didn't go well at all.

Lauren was obvious about her dislike for us while Jessica insulted us with backhanded compliments. Angela was nice though, I saw a real friendship opportunity with her. Mike and Ben were nice enough, but Tyler was the funniest.

"Well, Bella-Babby, I'll meet you at the main office, all right?" I smiled at her, hoping to lift her spirits.

"Yeah," she sighed.

Hm.

"That Edward is _fiiiine_," I bounced my brows at her, grinning.

She laughed, "Yeah. Well, as Jess said there's no one 'good enough' here for him. Besides, he bruised your pretty face!"

"She was referring to before you moved here," I grinned, bumping my hip into hers. "You're gonna woo and marry that boy, despite him marring my money maker."

Bella blushed, shaking her head, struggling not to laugh, "Oh- shush, Odie. I'll see you."

And we parted ways, again. Her walking stiffly towards her next class, her face red, while I wandered towards my next class, laughing away.

Unfortunately Tyler had a different math class than I. Whereas, mine was right after Lunch, his was his last period.

But oh well, maybe I'll make some new friends on my math level there.

* * *

Mrs. Blue was my teacher and she was incredibly polite and funny. She was glad she was getting another student to teach, making her class a total of 10 kids in all.

She was young, beautiful, tall, curvy, with long dark brown hair and light eyes. We wound up talking about Game of Thrones well passed the bell, though no one seemed to mind or notice.

"Oh, we should probably get to the teachin' bit, then," she snorted.

I laughed and sat down, then we dove right into the class.

It was simple and I could follow it easily, again another class I didn't need to be mentally 'all there'.

As my subconscious and body did the math worksheet, my conscious went back to the Cullens and Hales.

Jasper and his scars, his twin, the model-like Rosalie, the tiny and adorable Alice, the scary, grumpy Edward, and the huge, muscular Emmett.

Who were these people? Why were they so pale? What was with their eyes? Why didn't they have friends besides their own adopted relatives?

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice's were all various shades of gold. Not brownish gold, but _gold_. Jasper and Edward's were black.. like _black_. Not dark brown or kind of black but _BLACK!_

Who were these people?

As I flipped through my notebook to continue to write down notes, I stopped on the paper I was filling up in English this morning. My eyes landed on the names I had absentmindedly written down and froze.

The names I had written and the names that I just learned of were dangerously close..

* * *

I landed in Spanish class without anything eventful happening, and I was grateful for that. I walked towards Mrs. Goff and smiled.

She quickly signed my slip of paper and sent me to sit in the back, near the window and I was especially grateful.

I had taken Spanish my Freshmen year in Phoenix, so I was quite fluent. I was in the middle of learning French before Bells and I moved.

I felt my heart race and my stomach churn as I saw two students step through the threshold of the classroom.

It was Edward and Emmett.

They walked in, laughing and talking amongst themselves, and sat down in the middle of the room without even glancing my way. And worse yet, Barking Boy Brad Bronson (_Wow, that really flowed!_).

"Buenas tardes, clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Señorita Odette Swan, por favor ponerse de pie y cuéntanos un poco sobre ti." Mrs. Goff smiled.

At the sound of my name, Edward snapped his head to me so quickly I swore it was gonna fall off of his shoulders. His shock faded to annoyance as he narrowed his black eyes as me.

Oh. She was one of _those _teachers. You know, the kind that gave you no warning before throwing you under the bus.

Luckily.. I was prepared.

I smiled brightly and stood, "Buenas tardes, estoy Odie."

Edward stared at me, his eyes hard. Emmett stared at me as well, but it was curious and rather playful.

"Me mudé aquí desde Phoenix, Arizona con mi hermana gemela, Bella. Yo toco el bajo y la guitarra rítmica, piano y los tambores. Me encantan los dibujos animados y Juego de Tronos. Gracias." I sat back down, ignoring Edward's probing stare.

Mrs. Goff looked taken aback and quite proud, she smiled, "Gracias, señorita Odie." She turned back to the rest of the class, "I hope you all caught that." she grinned.

Brad narrowed his eyes at me, but then grinned and winked. I completely ignored the creep.

And with that, she dove into the lesson, teaching us contractions. Well, teaching _them_..

I glanced at Edward every once in while, catching him staring at me. It was getting old.

I was called a brat or an ass for a reason.

And as I caught Edward's stare, I smiled broadly, winked, then waved at him. Not a typical wave, but a flirty _hello there_ wave by raising my hand to the height of my shoulder then fluttered my fingers at him.

His coal eyes grew wide, and his mouth popped open. He quickly composed himself and turned his head, staring at the teacher.

Yes.

I had succeeded.

I grinned to myself as Emmett stared at me, his grin broad and he laughed soundlessly.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, Emmett and Edward _flew_ out of the classroom. Their feet hardly touched the floor, I swear!

I gathered my things at a much normal pace. As I walked passed Mrs. Goff's desk, I said, "Tener una noche agradable, señora Goff."

"Usted también, Odie.." She smiled, her eyes alight with teasing mirrored from my tone.

I chuckled and left, making my way out of the building.

I was almost out all the way when barking met my ears.

I rolled my eyes skyward, _shit_.

"_WOOF-WOOF_, Otis!" Brad laughed walking right behind me.

I turned around, walking backwards, and stared at him, "Aww, you okay, puppy? Need me to take you to the vet?" I said in a way that people used when speaking to babies.

He shook his head, laughing, though he was shaken by me actually talking back to him.

I was not the kind of girl to let people give me shit. Oh no. I'd feed them that same shit right back.

I turned back around and used the crowd to disappear. I twisted, ducked, and dodged until I made it to the parking lot. I didn't see Barking Brad anywhere and I let out a glad sigh.

I found the Front Office and leaned against the building, waiting for the one and only Bells.

She emerged from the crowd, looking rather bothered.

As she got close, I spoke up, "You okay, Babby?"

"Yeah.. just.. You know that Edward guy?" she replied, her mind far away as she shuffled her feet around.

"Yes?" I nodded, hoping he didn't do anything dumb and hurt her feelings.

"Well.. he like.. kept glaring at me through the _entire _class. Then he wouldn't even look at me or.." she sighed, unable to describe what happened in words. "He was just really weird."

"I told you he was a dick," I smiled, trying to cheer her up. But it was no good.

"It's just.. I don't know.." she gave up and fell quiet. That wasn't too unusual for Bella, but things didn't bother her like this, not usually.

We walked into the Front Office and stepped up to the desk.

Ms Cope grinned broadly, "Hello, girls!"

"Hello," we said, smiling.

"I hope you had a great first day," she smiled and tapped away at her keyboard.

Bella and I shared a glance. Sure, yeah.. we had a _great _first day.

"Here are the slips," Bella said, taking the slip of paper from me and handed them both to Ms Cope.

"Oh, thank you so much," Ms Cope beamed, taking the papers and stood, filing them away in the tall, gray cabinet.

"Ah, I was wondering.. what kind of extracurricular activities does this school have?" I asked.

"Oh.." Ms Cope's face fell, and she frowned, "Besides sports.." she shrugged, "Not much else."

What?! No drama, arts, music..?! This sucks. I'll have to be a one woman band. I gave a mental grumble.

"Oh," I muttered. "Well, thanks anyway. Have a pleasant evening," I chirped and turned towards the door.

At Bella's confused glance, I gestured to the door. "Non-bruised ladies first.." I winked, smiling broadly.

Bella laughed, shaking her head and walked forward. She pulled open the door and walked through it unharmed, and I followed in suit.

As we walked towards the truck, I asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Bella smiled to me and unlocked the doors.

I hopped into the truck, and Bella slid in. She twisted the key, and the old thing roared to life. She pulled out of the parking lot and on our way home. I was desperate to make my twin smile or laugh..

"Want me to kick his ass?" I smiled.

She laughed (_finally!_), "No, I'll be okay." she grinned to me. "But what an image! Tiny you.. beating up big, pale Edward."

I laughed too, it really was a funny visual.

In order to exact revenge on Edward for making Bella feel bad, I was going to flirt with him. Little waves, winks, blowing kisses from across the room.. That should work.

Watch out Edward, Odette's gunning for you.

* * *

_Author's Note: As Odie is fluent in Spanish, I am not. Not even slightly. So I used Google's Translator and I hope it turned out well! Please review and check out the poll on my profile!_

_Translations:_

_*Buenas tardes, clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Señorita Odette Swan, por favor ponerse de pie y cuéntanos un poco sobre ti._

_*Good afternoon, class! We have a new student. Miss Odette Swan, please stand and tell us a little about yourself._

_**Buenas tardes, estoy Odie. Me mudé aquí desde Phoenix, Arizona con mi hermana gemela, Bella. Yo toco el bajo y la guitarra rítmica, piano y los tambores. Me encantan los dibujos animados y Juego de Tronos. Gracias._

_**Good afternoon, I'm Odie. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona with my twin sister, Bella. I play bass and rhythm guitar, piano, and the drums. I love cartoons and Game of Thrones. Thank you._

_***Gracias, señorita Odie._

_***Thank you, Miss Odie._

_****Tener una noche agradable, señora Goff._

_****Have a pleasant night, Missus Goff._

_*****Usted también, Odie._

_*****You as well, Odie._


	4. Chapter 3 - Just a Slut

Chapter Three

Just a slut.

* * *

Well, fuck.

I had a perfect plan for revenge, but he had to go and ruin it! That pretty bastard!

I was going to flirt my ass off and make him feel a fool until he apologized to Bella and I. Either that, or I'd have to get very drastic and claim to be pregnant with his baby.

Don't test me. I will do that, and you will fail if you think I wouldn't do it.

As I said, I had a perfect plan for attack.. but the damn Cullen wasn't in school! None of them were! Not the next day, or the rest of the week for that matter! And now it was Friday.

Early fuckin' Friday morning. (If you couldn't tell, it has been a very lousy week.)

I liked to pretend it wasn't as disappointing (or hurtful) as it was, not seeing them, I mean. But it really was. I felt a real connection to them (Or the idea of them..), as much as I hated it, there was _something _there.

In Edward's absence, my interest and curiosity for him and his family only grew. I needed and wanted to learn everything about them.. I wasn't sure why I wanted to unearth every secret of theirs.

And as my like for them grew, my contempt for Jessica, Barking Brad, and Lauren grew as well. They were all snide and rude ('cept Jess was a little more hidden about her distaste for us), and Barking Boy Brad Bronson was getting rather brave with his teasings.

How far was he going to take it before I would have to put the hurt on him, hm?

"I hate this school," I sat flatly as I drove us towards said school.

Bella didn't say anything. I knew she was having a harder time than me.. in a way. She would rather ignore things and let them roll off of her shoulders. But I didn't do that. I talked back to the people who'd give us trouble, Jess and Lauren, Brad mostly though.

Barking Brad was starting to hound her now, too. (See my pun there?) Calling her Tweety Bird Bella. I was The Dog, or The Bitch.. it would depend on who you asked.

The Barking Boy would constantly try to start crap between Bella and I. Loudly saying how Bella was prettier than me or how I had bigger 'tits' than her.

It was getting real fuckin' old.

I sighed softly, looking at her. She wore her brown sheepskin jacket, her jeans and her rainboots. She was very pretty and didn't have to try very hard to gain attention, albeit unwanted attention.

"I'm thinking of beating the shit out of Brad." I grinned softly, "Or telling dad about him."

"Didn't you already tell dad about him?" Bella looked at me, her brows furrowed.

"I mentioned him a bit." I shrugged, "But I didn't tell him much."

Bella looked back out of the window, "Hm."

_Hm_.. really, only a hm?

I sighed softly, I'd been protecting Bella all my life and it was getting harder. She was becoming difficult to read in her old age, "Hey, babby.. where d'you think Eddie-bae is?"

She snapped her head towards me so quickly, I swore I heard her neck pop. Her brown eyes wide and her brows high.

That sure got her attention.

"I .. really don't know." Bella sighed, then looked to me again, "Though I heard from Jess that when it's sunny, they hike up to the mountains to camp and hunt."

"And they can do that?" I said incredulously.

"I guess since it's a small community, they're all really thankful and respect Dr. Cullen to allow them out of school.. and they all have great grades." She shrugged, a little less baffled by this than I was.

I snorted, "Sounds like a bunch of ass kissing bullshit."

Bella snickering, "Yeah."

"I had legit reasons for not being in school, and I had to go to court for all my absences. They get to go _camping_." The entire conversation left a sick, sour taste in my mouth. Like bile and lemons had babies on my tongue.

"Yeah.." she sighed, looking back out the window.

I shook my head, annoyed and kind of fed up.

Edward really had Bella riled up and left her far away from me.

I sighed softly, driving into the parking lot and parking as close to the exit as I could.

We got out and walked towards the cause of our woes in silence.

* * *

English was filled with Brad making flirty faces at me but he didn't say anything. Good for him. I'm ready to knock his damn lights out. Government was filled with me glaring everyone down who dared to even glance towards Bella. Biology was… peaceful.

Gym was a whole other thing.

I changed, and was running my laps when I noticed Barking Boy Brad Bronson was right behind me.

"Nice view from back here, Otis." I heard him laugh, "That's right, baby..!"

I stopped so quickly and spun on the balls of my feet. He nearly ran into me but I swiftly shoved him away and down he went.

He sprawled out on the ground and stared at me, horrified.

"I'll give you a better view. Of my fist." I balled my hands into fists and cracked my knuckles.

By now we had a crowd around us, eager to see what the New Girl would do to the Barking Boy.

Brad stood, scoffing. Something dark and aggressive played in his eyes. He had been pushed down by a girl. A girl half his height and weight, now he had something to prove to his peers. That he wasn't the kind of guy to be pushed around..

I needed to be careful.

"Oh.. I'm so scared." he sneered, grinning. "You're going to hit me? I'm sure you couldn't even do a proper push up!" he laughed, and looked to the crowd for encouragement. Some of his friends laughed but most remained quiet.

"What does a proper pushup have to do with kicking your perverted, disgusting ass?" I said flatly, my tone full of anger.

He scoffed, unable to answer me.

"Well done, excellent comeback." I snapped, before he could talk I continued. "I am sick of you and your catcalls. I will _never _date you, I will never _like _you."

He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared.

"You are a sick pig," I scowled, "No, that'd be an insult to pigs worldwide. You are just a sick, creepy _boy_."

His jaw dropped open, and his eyes widened.

"You are rude, mean, and gross. You stay away from us. Do you understand me?" I roared. Continuing on, I said, "You go near us again.. and I will tell my father exactly what you've been saying to me and to her. In _explicit _detail, I will use every _single _word you did."

That hit home. He was no longer this creepy, perverted guy but a scared little puppy who seemed he was about to piss himself.

Coach Clapp stood in the crowd around us and was nodding at me, "Miss Swan, Mister Bronson follow me." he said calmly.

I followed after the coach towards the Front Office. I went in the principal's office first, Brad sat in a chair just outside of the office.

Coach Clapp talked with the Principal before I went in.

I accounted all of the things Barking Boy Brad Bronson has done and said to me to Mr. Greene and Ms Cope.

Mr. Greene, the principal, was a short, round man with small, green eyes and a strong, stern voice. He listened to everything with a blank face and when I was done, he sighed, shaking his head.

He offered apologies and apologies and compliments on my dad.

"I'm not going to lie, Mr. Greene, I won't accept any apology unless it's from him." I jerked my chin to the door.

"Of course," he nodded, "We'd like to talk to him first."

"'Course," I stood and walked out.

Brad walked in, he didn't even look at me.

Good.

I didn't hear any yelling or any raised voices. I wondered if Mr. Greene was going to call my dad, and I hoped he did. Because if I was being harassed, my dad needed to know. I figured he was going to be mad that I didn't tell him myself.

What if Charlie didn't care? That was a stupid thought, he's my dad.. Of course he cares.

I know if Phil knew I was being teased, he'd come to school with a baseball bat and beat the boy into overtime.

But that was Phil.. Phil was a good dad. I didn't know anything at all of Charlie's parenting skills when it came to matters like this, and that scared me.

Sitting on the uncomfortable blue plastic chair, I bounced my knees and stared at the wall ahead of me. Covering the wall was pictures of students, ranging from the 80s to now. Seeing the various hair and clothing styles, I couldn't help but grin.

The 80s was one of my favorite eras in time, besides Victorian and Medieval of course. Medieval crawled with royalty, dragons, knights, and wizards. While, Victorian had vampires, class, intrigue, and glamour galore!

I was snapped out of my reverie as the door opened and Ms. Cope stuck her head out, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Odette.. would you please come back inside?"

I stood and walked back in, sitting in a chair next to a very relaxed looking Brad. That threw up some red flags. Someone who just got in trouble for harassing another student should be hunched, embarrassed.. something! Not lounging in comfort!

"We have come to an agreement," Mr. Greene smiled to me.

I narrowed my eyes. What did he mean by an agreement? This guy was bothering me! There wasn't an agreement to made! Only an apology!

"No one will harass another.. from the moment you two leave this office, everything will start anew," the principal nodded, looking from me to Brad and back again.

"What do you mean? I never bothered him," I said, sitting up straighter.

Mr. Greene shared a glance with Ms. Cope, "Well.. be that as it may," he said darkly. "From the moment you two leave this office, everything will start fresh. You two will regard each other with _respect_," Mr. Green said to me, his tone warning.

Why the hell was I in trouble?! I shot a look to Brad and he didn't even glance my way. I looked back to Mr. Greene.

"Fine," I said flatly.

"Excellent. You two are dismissed," Mr. Greene smiled and gestured to the door.

As I stood and made my way to the door, eager to escape this hell, Ms. Cope said, "Remember.. respect each other."

I held back an assortment of slurs and left the office. My face was hot and my entire body felt on fire. I was so angry. How could he get away with something like this?

This certainly wasn't over. As soon as I was home, I was going to talk to Charlie about this. And if he didn't do anything, I was calling mom and Phil.

I made it back to the Gym, the students were milling about and Coach Clapp stood near his office.

"All right, go change! Class is done for!" the coach shouted and I followed the girls into the locker room.

"I can't believe she yelled at Brad like that!" Blue gasped, glaring daggers at me.

"She's a bitch.. she should've stayed in Phoenix."

"I heard she screwed him."

"I heard Brad's in love with her."

"I heard she sleeps with everyone!"

Rumors pulsed around me and everything felt so surreal for a moment. I stood in front of my locker for what seemed an eternity before the voices faded into nothingness and I changed as quickly as I could.

* * *

"Slut."

"Excuse me?" I snapped my attention to the person who said it.

It was one of Lauren's other friends, one that never sat with us at lunch. She was tall, with a pretty round face and green eyes, her red hair curled out in a frizzy mane.

"You heard her," another girl said, standing next to her. She was a little shorter than the first girl with a sharp face and big brown eyes. Her hair was dark and shoulder length.

"Ah, I did. But I thought she was just talking about herself.." I smiled.

Their mouths dropped open.

I turned and stepped forward, eager to get my food and get out of there.

"You're such a bitch," the taller girl hissed.

I turned back around, "I'm a bitch?" I cocked up a brow, "And you're the one who is insulting people," I said, my tone amused.

"Well, don't act like a slut then," the brunette said, smirking.

"Hm, great.. so based on how you act.. You," I gestured to the tall one, "Are a frizzy pig, and you," I gestured to the shorter one, "Are a cow."

A heard some laughter from in front of me. A few students ahead were Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and Katie Marshall were laughing.

I smiled a bit. Tyler moved, walked passed the students and slid in between the two girls and me.

"Nice, I had no idea you could bring _farm animals _to school," Tyler winked to me, glancing to the girls.

Eric stood, with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Katie, grinning. The two followed Tyler's lead and stood with Tyler and I.

Katie Marshall was Eric's girlfriend. They had only been dating for about a month when Bella and I moved in.

Katie was a very pretty girl. She was about 5'9" with a slender, womanly figure. She had a very pretty face with baby blue eyes and long, bright red hair. She was sarcastic and funny that complimented Eric's geeky and serious personality.

Katie and I had hit it off quite well and I was happy that I had someone I could easily get along with. We loved cartoons, (Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Adventure Time just to name a few.), talked about sci-fi/fantasy movies, and music.

Katie pushed her nose up, giving it an appearance of a pig nose, "_Oink_! Oink, oink!"

Eric let out a deep, "_Moo_!"

The girls' faces burned with embarrassment. They stomped their feet and hissed something under their breaths and left the line.

At their departure, we all laughed.

I swallowed, feeling rather emotional, "Thanks, you guys."

"No sweat, Phoenix," Tyler grinned, nudging my arm.

"Yeah, we heard Brad didn't get into any trouble at all. Is that true?" Katie raised her thin red brows.

"Yep.. if anything, _I_ was the one who got in trouble," I said scathingly.

"That's ridiculous!" Eric grumbled, "He has been hounding you and Bells for the entirety of the week!"

"Yeah!" Tyler nodded.

"That's what I told them. I guess since Brad's popular and on the swim team, he's got seniority.." I shrugged, feeling rather weighed down.

"That's so dumb," Katie hissed, shaking her head.

I felt rather touched that I had actually made friends that cared about me and what I was going through in such a short about of time.

I grabbed my tray of food and paid for it. We walked to where Bella, Angela, Ben, Mike, Lauren, and Jessica were already sitting.

At seeing Lauren and Jess, my stomach rolled. I really didn't want to deal with them. I sighed, struggling for the strength and sat between Mike with Katie on my left side. Tyler and Eric filled in the rest of the seats and all was quiet.

"Hey, Odie," Bella smiled.

"Hey, Bells," I smiled back and ate.

"I heard you slept with Brad," Lauren smiled.

"That's a gross rumour flying around," I said flippantly.

"Oh.. I'm sure," Jessica smiled, her tone sweet. Too sweet.

Katie glared at her, "It is true."

"I never said it wasn't," Jessica said defensively.

"Anyway," Mike interjected, "what did you guys get on the quiz in Biology?" he addressed Bella and Jessica.

As the majority of the table talked about germs, I looked to Katie and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem," the redhead grinned.

* * *

School was over for the week, and Bella drove home. I was in no right mind to drive us. I was shaking, upset, and downright livid.

My math class went by smoothly. My teacher, Mrs. Blue, had pulled me aside and asked me what was going on. Even the teachers were aware of the rumours going around!

After I told her what was happening, she was angry.. not with me, but with Brad, Mr. Greene, and Ms Cope. She told me she'd keep her ear to the ground, to hear of anything of interest.

My Spanish class however, didn't go as smoothly.

Mrs. Goff either didn't know of them.. or she didn't care.

Barking Boy Brad Bronson ignored me completely and I was relieved. Maybe he would uphold this agreement.

But his friends didn't.

They would whisper to one another, just loud enough for my to hear, about how _easy_ I was to get into bed. How much of a freak I was, how loud I was.. all of these details they had decided to make up.

As the last bell tolled, I gathered my things and left.

I was clawing my way into the truck, desperate to get out of there. Tears falling, my stomach churning, and my brain frying..

Oh yeah, Charlie was going to hear _all_ about this.

* * *

"I know all about it.. Mr. Greene called me," Charlie cut me off as I was explaining to him what had happened today.

We were in the kitchen. Charlie leaning against the counter, Bella in the doorway, and I was standing beside the table.

"Good, then you know what Brad's been doing," I shook my head, disgusted.

"What _Brad _has been doing?" Charlie cocked a dark brow upward.

"Yeah, Brad," I said stiffly. More red flags shot up and I glanced to Bella then back to Charlie.

My father shook his head, "Honey.. Mr. Greene told me _everything_. You don't need to lie. You got caught, admit it."

"Lie? Caught..?" I scoffed, confused.

Charlie nodded, his brows raised.

"What the hell are you talking about, dad? Brad has been harassing Bella and I for the _whole_ week! I haven't done anything!" I snapped.

Charlie shook his head again, "Mr. Greene told me that you've been leading Brad on. And when you got bored of him, you snapped.. embarrassed him in front of the entire Gym class!"

I stared, shellshocked, "That is not what happened!"

Charlie's composure melted away and he snapped, "I know how you are, Odette!"

"And what is that?!" I shrieked, shocked.

He only looked at the sink and shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to that boy! He has been hounding me since I enrolled! He's called me a bitch, a slut, a whore! Everything you can imagine!" I shouted, my muscles twitching and my eyes burned.

"Well..?" Charlie said as if that was the answer. He wouldn't say what he was referring to.

_Well, you're a slut.. what do you expect? _Was hanging in the air.

"Dad!" Bella stepped in, "Brad's a jerk, he's been picking on Odette since Tuesday and me since Wednesday!"

"I cannot believe that, Bells!" the sheriff shouted, "Brad is a good kid. Smart, swim team champion, good parents!"

"Be that as it may-," Bella yelled back, "He still has been harassing her!"

Charlie glared towards me.

"I cannot believe this." I stormed to the couch, grabbing my bookbag.

"Cannot believe what, Odette?!" Charlie shouted, "That your actions have consequences?"

"I did not _SLEEP _with him!" I shrieked back, the unshed tears finally spilling over and onto my cheeks, "I did not _LEAD _him on!"

"Then why is he acting like that?!" He slapped the table, the cups on it tinkling together.

"Because he as an asshole who can't take _NO _for an answer!" I yelled, my voice sounding hoarse and tired.

"Because you were leading him on!" he yelled back.

"She was not leading him on!" Bella yelled.

"Isabella, you know how she is!" Charlie said again.

"And how am I, _dad_?" I sneered, balling my hands into fists, "Say it!" I screamed.

"I am your father-" he started.

I cut him off before he could continue on, "Then act like it, Charlie! Phil has been a better father than you in the four years I've known him! He cares about me, he stands by me like a father is supposed to!" I shouted, struggling to all but throw the table at my biological father. "And best of all, he believes me! He wouldn't put the entire community's rumors ahead of his daughter, whether it's his daughter by blood or not!"

Charlie's brown eyes widened and he looked down. Bella stared at me, worried at what I was going to do.

"And because I had sex with the one guy I really fell in love with, cared about, was with for _two _years.. I am a slut," I said, my tone deceptively calm.

"You were young!" Charlie finally found his voice, "You didn't know if you were in love or not!"

"Wow.. how hypocritical of you, dad," I smirked, hot tears falling from my eyes. "I'm going for a walk."

And with that, I left the house. Neither Charlie nor Bella tried to stop me, and I was very happy for that. I don't think I'd make much sense if they tried to talk or fight with me. I was unable to take deep breaths or calm the sobs that wracked my body.

I walked through the woods, with no real direction in mind.. just walking. I lit a cigarette and inhaled the toxins deeply. Under this kind of duress, I was surprised I hadn't smoked through the whole carton yet.

After a call to Renee that was filled with her yelling and '_Oh, baby, I am so sorry!'_ and my sobbing, I sat down on a wet log. My butt would get wet, but I didn't care.. I was too drained.

My phone whistled and I looked at the screen, Renee had sent me a picture. It was of Phil holding a metal baseball bat, wearing a sour expression, with the caption, "_Where does this creep live?"_

I laughed, really _laughed_.. I hadn't laughed like that in a while.

God bless Phil.

My phone whistled again, this time it was Phil calling.

I answered with a hoarse, "Hullo?"

"_Hey, kiddo.._" he sighed, "_You all right?_"

"I will be.. I'm more mad at Charlie than anything. I can handle little bastards my age.. but when it comes to adults that _aren't _you or mom," I scoffed, shaking my head. "It's impossible."

"_Your mom is talking with Charlie right now. She's about to fly there, ya'know_," Phil said, his tone amused.

"Oh, lord.. She'd destroy the school in her wake!" I laughed softly.

"_That she would. I'm putting together a care package as we speak.. Hot off the press comics, and some you-know-what's_."

"Oh, God, thanks Phil!" I gasped, grinning.

"_No problem! Gotta make sure you stay alive- or else your momma will slaughter me_," he snorted.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Doubtfully."

"_Anyway, what else is goin' on? Any hotties in class?_" he teased.

I giggled, really amused at how he said _hotties_, "Actually there is. They look like model-gods rather than students!"

"_Well, at least you got some eye candy!_" he chuckled, after a pause he said, "_You sure you're gonna be okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Just can't believe Charlie practically called me a slut," I shook my head, staring at the greenery around me.

He sighed, "_Yeah.. well.. I dunno what to say about that but you know you're not a slut_."

At this I snorted, "Yeah, just never thought this was going to be a problem. I thought people here were gonna act their age.. not their shoe size.. I guess I was wrong," I tacked on, sighing softly.

Phil exhaled through his nose quickly, "_Don't worry, kiddo.. Take each day slowly. Be who you are and not what people want you to be. They want you to be the next big exclusive! Slut overtakes Forks_!" he said as if he were some radio announcer, "_Be who you are, Otis.. not what the fools want_."

I smiled, nodding, "Thanks, Phil.. I really appreciate it."

"_No problem, Odie. Expect the care package by Monday- at the latest_."

"Okay," I chuckled.

"_Talk to you later!_"

"Buh-bye, Phil!" and I hung up.

Seeing the sun dip into the horizon, I guess it was time to go home.. I stood, wiping the wet leaves and moss bits from my rump. I walked back towards Charlie's house and by the time I got there, the sun was gone.

I wanted to crawl into my bed and go to sleep. I did not want to walk passed Charlie in my attempt to get to my room.

With a sigh, I quickly texted Bella.

_I want in.. but I don't wanna see Charlie._

Within a breath, she texted back:

_Hold on. Ill tell u wen he goes to the bathroom._

I smiled, nodding, I text:

_Thanks. I 3 ya!_

She texted back:

_I L U 2_

It was nearly 15 minutes later when she texted again:

_Ur clear! Hurry up!_

I rushed in, quietly flooring up the stairs and yanking down the steps. I scampered up them as I heard the toilet flush and pulled the steps up, shutting the attic just as I heard the bathroom door open up and Charlie go back downstairs.

I sighed, shaking my head. _That was close._

It wasn't fair how quickly men went to the bathroom.. I seriously doubted he even washed his hands.

I flicked the lamp on and stared around my bleak quarters.. I did love the attic, but it didn't feel much like me..

So, I fixed that. First I put on some music, softly as to not alert Charlie of my presence. Florence + the Machine soothed my nerves as I set to put away my clothes. Then I hung up my posters, photos, art pieces, etc. I put my knick-knacks, jewelry, shoes, and makeup away. I pinned my purple fairy lights around my bed frame and to the wall behind it. Using my desk's chair, I sticky-tacked my glow-in-the-dark stars to the ceiling, until stars of all sizes covered it.

After that was done, it was really starting to look like _my _room and not _a _room.

I was hungry but I didn't feel like eating, instead.. I got ready for bed.

I swiftly changed into my Batman pajamas. Then I crawled beneath the covers, doused the lamp, and fell asleep.

* * *

_My sleep was fitful yet deep. I slept hard, but I moved and shifted constantly. Several times, I'd open my eyes and see Reese looming over me with a concerned look._

"_Be wary of your surroundings, Odie.." he whispered. He bent, kissing my forehead with cold, hard lips. "Nothing's as it seems."_

"_I miss you," I managed to mumble as I fought off the call of sleep._

"_I miss you more," he smiled._

"_I miss you most," I whispered and my eyes fluttered ._

"_Not possible."_

_And I was asleep again._

* * *

I didn't really wake up.. I just opened my eyes and stared at the space in front of me. I really woke up when I recounted the night before.

The fight with Charlie, Reese's visit.. I groaned and covered my head.

This day was going to suck.

"Hey, Odie!"

I sat up, staring at the attic door as the steps were pulled down. Bella poked her head up, glancing around until her gaze landed on me.

"Hiya, Bells," I croaked, my voice hoarse and my throat ached.

"Charlie's gone," she smiled softly, "And today's supposed to be really warm."

"Really?" I smiled, standing from my bed, glancing to the chair that was pulled up to my bed as if someone were sitting with me last night..

"Yep," she chirped. I followed her down into the kitchen, the coffee percolating and the smell of chocolate Pop Tarts met my nose.

"What do you want to do today?" I smiled.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Those are for you," Bella gestured to the toaster.

"Aw!" I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her to me. "Thank you, Bella-Babby!"

She laughed, hugging me back, "You're welcome!"

I stepped back and danced to the toaster. After they popped up, I fished them from the old, white toaster and laid them on a plate. I hissed softly as the heat bit into my fingers.

"Ouch, hot!" I grumbled and shook my hands, trying to rid them of the excess heat.

"I don't know why they'd be hot," Bella teased me as she sat down with a bowl of cereal.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed softly. I got a cup of coffee and added the sugar and creamer, then sat down at my plate.

We ate in silence, relishing our food and company.

I had to ask the dreaded question, whether I wanted to or not..

"How mad is Charlie?"

Bella paused, a spoonful of Cheerios an inch from her mouth. She sighed, setting the spoon back into the bowl, "Not mad.."

"Really?" I said skeptically.

"Mmhm," she hummed, bobbing her head. "He's more embarrassed. Mom really tore him a new one last night.."

I blushed under her scrutiny, "I had to call her."

"I know," she shrugged. "I would have done the same. It's just that this is our first week here.. and it hasn't been at all great. Mom says one more slip up and she's calling us back to Phoenix."

"Really?" I frowned.

"Yep.." Bella shrugged.

With a shared sigh, we finished eating.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review and check out the poll on my profile!_


	5. Chapter 4 - Research

Chapter Four

Research

* * *

Saturday was spent on Bella and I learning of everything Forks had to offer. The stores, the little shops, the Carver Cafe, and a very disappointing library. I'm pretty sure I owned more books than what the library had to offer - the librarian had said the one on the reservation was much better.

Now Bella and I sat in the bed of the truck parked against the curb of our house, staring at the clouds - I was trying to figure out if they were moving or if we were.

Bells chuckled at my question, "Otis.. I'm sure if we were moving, I'd be seasick."

"True. You can never hold your own on a boat.." I snorted, grinning at her.

The brunette let out a short round of laughter, shaking her head at my response.

"Oh man.. d'you remember when Phil took us fishing to attempt the father-daughters-bond-thing and you-"

"Shut up about that!" Bella blushed, laughing despite her shame.

This only made me laugh, "You hurled _all_ over him and the boat!"

"_Uuuuuuuuggggggh_!" Bella groaned, covering her face in embarrassment, "-shut it!"

I guffawed, "D'you remember what _I _did?"

"You dove into the freezing lake to escape the- what'd you call it?"

"The Reenactment of the Exorcist spew scene?" I guessed.

"Yes.. how cold was that water anyway?" She asked, lolling her head to look at me.

"Freakin' cold. I got sick, 'member?" I smirked as her red face faded back into it's normal pallor.

"Yeah, I remember," she laughed, shaking her head.

We laid and laughed for a while before the sound of her phone ringing forced us out of our relaxed reverie.

Bella stood, hopping from the bed of the truck, took a step - then tripped, sprawling out on the grass of our front yard.

I winced, clamouring from the bed and helped her up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, shrugging.

"Uh, I think you should enroll in _grace _class," I grinned teasingly.

She rolled her chocolate eyes and swatted at me, reaching into her purse- which sat in the driver's seat of the truck- and pulled out her ringing phone.

As Bella spoke to someone on the square, thin phone, I shivered as the air around us cooled suddenly. The warm day was gone and the sun was going to dip into the horizon in an hour or so.

I sighed, frowning. It wasn't every day that Bella and I got to hang out like this. We were usually too tied up with previous plans to just _go _somewhere on whim. But I was glad for today, today had been a spectacular day.

"Hey- Odie?"

I turned back to Bella, "Yeah?"

"Dad wants to know what he should bring back for supper?"

"Well, where is he?"

"Um-?" she paused, then said into the phone, "Where are you?" after a moment, she nodded, "He's in Port Angeles."

"Oh, sweet! What about pizza or Taco Bell?" I grinned, eager for either one of those - what am I saying? I'm always eager for Taco Bell or pizza..

She relayed the thought to Charlie, then looked to me, "Taco Bell it is."

Bella then hung up her phone and stuck it back into her purse, "Dad wants you to text him what you want."

I noted her tone was flat and held no mirth. I frowned and watched her as she rolled the windows up of the truck and locked the door before she made her way to the front door of our house.

"Okay," was all I said.

I grabbed my bags from the bed of the truck and followed her inside. She hardly looked at me, and she was rigid as she hung her coat and purse up on the knobs just beyond the front door.

"Okay- what's up?" I finally asked, fed up with this cold shoulder.

"Nothing," Bella shrugged, her eyes wide and her brows high.

Bella and Charlie both had this awkward thing with expressing their emotions.. honestly it was all incredibly exhausting.

"Liar," I crossed my arms, raising a brow at her.

She pursed her lips and looked away, then she said, "I just think you should be nicer to dad."

I scoffed, "That's what this is about? I told you I was going to talk to dad when he got home."

"I know.. I know," she sighed, shaking her head. "It's just that I think dad feels like you like Phil more than him."

"Well at the moment-" at Bella's disbelieving shocked and angry stare, I stopped talking. I smiled softly, chuckling mirthlessly, "-I'll talk to him later." I said again, my tone a bit lower.

"Good," she muttered and walked away.

I shook my head, feeling rather betrayed at the moment. I hung up my coat and purse, stepping into the living room, my cell phone in hand.

"What should we watch?" Bella asked as she flipped through the limited channels.

Nothing at all piqued my interest. Sports, sports, and Spanish soap-operas, there really wasn't much to choose from.

Though, actually.. the Spanish soap opera Bella paused her endless surfing on seemed pretty interesting.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quietly and without much of a hitch. That is until I cornered dad in the living room. He did his very best to escape me at every turn. Every time we were left alone in a room, he'd hop up and hurry away, To grab a beer, go to the bathroom, check his phone.. grab another beer when he hadn't even opened the first.

Now, Bella was upstairs- giving me some time to talk to Charlie. Charlie sat at the far end of the dingy couch, three cold, unopened Bud Lights on the coffee table in front of him. _Amor Cautivo_ played on Telemundo whispered, filling up the uncomfortable silence.

When I was first learning Spanish, I watched nothing but Spanish soap operas. It actually helped a lot.

"Hey, dad, I'm really sorry about yesterday," I finally said.

"'s all right, Odette. I shoulda believed you," Charlie shrugged. "You're too grown up to lie about something like that," he smiled towards me and his eyes looked sad.

"I had to grow up," I chuckled.

"Yeah.." Charlie sighed, his smile turned pitiful.

I looked back towards the TV, Spanish lilting in my ears.

"Phil may be a good father, but he's not my dad," I said carefully.

Charlie either didn't hear me, which wasn't really possible, or he was just ignoring me. But seeing his face, his eyes looked glossy, and his nose and cheeks were red. I obviously struck a chord in him and I felt a little bad, hoping I didn't sow any ill content in his mind.

"What's goin' on here?" he gestured to the TV his voice thin and pitched.

The next two hours was filled with me explaining _Amore Cautivo_, its characters, their backstories and what was currently happening.

* * *

Sunday came and it was Charlie's day off.

Nothing particularly great and intriguing happened that morning. Charlie and I had patched things up and that was obvious. The house was relaxed and no one was walking on eggshells.

It was about 11 AM when there was a knock on the door. Charlie was in the bathroom and Bella was still asleep. All this rain was doing nothing for her headaches.

I stood, checking myself in the reflection of the TV- I paused it, I was watching Star Trek: Next Generation- my hair fell in loose curls, a bit messy (_I hadn't brushed it yet_(_It's Sunday!_)), my black pajama pants covered with Ewoks, my black t-shirt a bit too big with a large Wookie printed on the front of it.

I knit my brow and walked to the front door, neither Charlie nor Bella mentioned a visitor.

I yanked the door open, DVD remote controller in my hand.

I chuckled in relief, finding on the other side of the door was Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and another man I didn't recognize.

"Holy shit!" I grinned and practically landed on Billy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Harry and the other guy laughed.

Billy laughed, hard, "Careful, I'll lose the use of my arms too!"

I snorted, pulling back, "Doubtful," I teased.

I stepped back, gesturing in, "C'mon in, fellas."

They all walked- 'cept Billy, he rolled- in, glancing around. They were all dressed warmly and I assumed they were going fishing. I shut the door behind them, dropping the remote onto the couch before moving towards the kitchen.

"The coffee's done, if you want any." I stepped into the kitchen, glancing to the full pot of black coffee.

"That'd be great!" Harry chirped, smiling, "Jeez- kiddo! All grown up, look at ya!"

I spun in my spot, my arms out as if I were showing off a dress.

"Grown _up_?" Billy teased.

"Oh, shut up," I waved off his teasings, "I'm gonna be tall one day.. you wait." I threatened, wagging my index finger at him.

"Wait for how long? A hundred years?" Harry chuckled.

I pulled down several mugs, "You be careful.. I'll dump salt instead of sugar in your mix," I said to Harry.

He laughed and sat down at the table, then he gestured to the man I didn't know, "Ah- Odette, this is Waylon Forge."

"Hello, Odette," Waylon bobbed his head.

"Howdy," I chuckled and poured coffee into three mugs. I set the mugs on the kitchen table where they all sat around. I then put the sugar, creamer, and extra spoons in the center of the table.

"Oh! How's Jakey?" I chirped, looking to Billy, "He still as tiny as I remember?" I grinned.

Little Jacob stumbling after me flitted through my mind. He'd always let me braid beads and flowers into his air and draw on him- the latter was something I'd always get in trouble for.

Billy and Harry shared a chuckle, obviously finding something amusing. Waylon stirred in creamer and sugar, sipping at his mug.

"He's bigger than you!" Harry gestured to me.

"Hey- that is not a hard feat to accomplish!" I cried out in mock-hurt.

They laughed, and Billy shook his head, grinning, "He's good- smart as hell. He's the one that fixed up the truck!"

"Damn," I nodded, impressed.

"How's the truck?" Billy asked.

"Very good. We're takin' good care of her," I smiled suddenly feeling guilty for internally insulting the red monster as much as I did.

"Good, I'm glad you and Bella have some use for it," Billy chuckled, stirring then sipping his coffee.

"How're you liking Forks?" Harry asked, something strange playing in his eyes.

"Eh," I shrugged, not masking my ambivalence of it.

"Just _eh_?" Harry raised his brows.

"I like it, I really do.. but I miss BLUE." I threw my hands up, "Here's it's all green and foggy," I grumbled.

"I didn't think they had blue plants in Arizona," Billy smiled.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling at his teasing tone, "The sunrise drowns the world in _blue_."

"How poetic," Harry grinned, snickering.

I stuck out my tongue just as Charlie walked into the kitchen. He looked to me, then did a double-take to the guys around the table.

"Hey!" he grinned, getting himself some coffee.

"And with that, I bid you adieu," I bowed deeply, throwing my arms out in flourish, and walked out of the kitchen.

"See ya later, Tiny!" Harry called back.

I drew a sharp, dramatic gasp and grumbled a bit.

"See ya later, old man!" I called back, shaking my head in amusement.

The kitchen was filled with laughter as I shut down the TV and the DVD player and I retreated to my room.

* * *

I sat at my desk, tapping furiously away at my laptop - the screen black, with small white numbers and letters and commands filling up the screen. I had my glasses on, shoved up and I stared hard at the screen. I hadn't hacked anything in awhile, and I'll admit I was a little rusty.

However, it was like riding a bike. And I was in. But someone had gone through a lot of trouble to remove several files from the Civil War records and archives. But once it was on the internet, for a split second, only once, and removed.. it was truly never removed. It was out there, somewhere amongst forgotten, archaic data.

And this data was quite archaic.

Just who are you Jasper Whitlock?

The script was small, and I had to use several clarifying filters to even understand half of it -

..what the hell!?

The image filling up the screen had me leaning back, trying to make heads or tails of what I was seeing.

There was Jasper Hale - or perhaps an ancestor. But even relatives rarely looked like carbon copies.

Jasper Whitlock was a Major in the Confederate Army. Born in 1844 in Houston, Texas. He was 19 when he went missing in action. I printed off the documents - dad had this real old printer that weighed more than I did, luckily it was still compatible with my new-age laptop.

I added the papers to those of Rosalie Lillian Hale. New York State Census' claimed that she was born in 1915, Rochester. She went missing in April, of 1933. I had done more research and even found a photo - her family was incredibly wealthy and popular during the Great Depression. -again, that Rosalie Lillian Hale was a carbon copy of this Rosalie Hale.

I turned back to the laptop and shook my head, I had to keep going.. but this was weird.

Rose and Jazz down - Mary Alice Brandon, Edward Anthony Mason Jr, Emmett McCarty, Esme Ann Platt, and Carlisle Cullen to go.

Mary Alice's files were on lockdown and it would take hours and a cracker to do it, so I saved her for later. I chose the one that ate at me the most, besides Jasper.

_Edward_.

I got to work. Google fed me old and fake links, and I had already foreseen this - just like Jasper and Rosalie. I grinned, someone was definitely hiding these people.

But why?

Were they reincarnations? Clones? Aliens? Vampires?

A few more minutes, a black screen full of white letters and numbers, and bam!

Edward Anthony Masen Jr. was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois; the only child of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. His father was a lawyer, and in 1918 of September, he and his mother died of Spanish Influenza.

What the hell was going on? I narrowed my eyes disbelievingly at the image of Edward Masen Jr - exactly like Edward Cullen.

I printed off all the documents and images I could and continued on.

Now, I had to. What the hell was going on?! Before it was idle curiosity - c'mon, you write down names and you have to look them up. But three people belonging to an age passed, looking _exactly _like three people I know _now_?

My limbs were cold and I was filled with numb determination and prickling anxiety. For some reason, that dream I had of Reese popped into my head as I typed..

"_Be wary of your surroundings, Odie.." he whispered. He bent, kissing my forehead with cold, hard lips. "Nothing's as it seems."_

With a chilly resolve, I went on.

Emmett McCarty was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1915. He was part of a large Scotch-Irish family and worked on the railroad with his brothers. He was a prominent and skilled hunter - I saw the many photographs of him as he graced the paper a few times. He disappeared in mountains of Tennessee while on a hunting trip. No one knew what had happened to him. He just vanished. I printed off all those documents, including a police report on his mother's last wishes - that she missed him, wanted him home, that it wouldn't be the same.

My heart hurt. All these people, young, with full lives ahead of them - dying so young, leaving behind loving families.

Next was Esme Ann Platt - Esme Ann Evenson née Platt was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. At 22 she was married to Charles Evenson, he was drafted for World War I. After his return, she became pregnant and ran away from home. He found her in Milwaukee, Wisconsin staying with her cousin, she fled again. (Who was this guy? He was probably evil.) In Ashland, she became a teacher and gave birth in 1921 to a baby boy. Two days later the boy died of lung fever. She lept from a cliff, attempting suicide. However, that attempt failed. Due to the severity of her injuries, the doctors could do nothing and left her in the morgue where she presumably died. Her body disappeared.

..huh.

My brows knit together as I printed off all the documents and images of Esme Platt I could, I looked over the other documents.

Not one of their bodies was found. Presumed dead. Missing in action. Where were their graves? Where were the memorials?

Perhaps a coincidence?

I shook my head and went back. Two left.. Carlisle and Alice.

Ah, the good doctor. His files were.. old. I pushed my glasses up and leaned forward and began tapping away. It was all digging. Lots of digging.

A transcript of the registers of the company of stationers of London; 1554-1640, A. D. Ships Passenger Lists to U.S.A. 1630-1700. Merchant trade records: port books 1565-1799. The Records of a Church of Christ in London, 1640-1700.

It was insane. There were mentions of an Anglican pastor's son of the same name who vanished in 1663 - again no grave. The pastor would lead hunts on vampires, witches, and werewolves. Sometime later, Carlisle Cullen took over - until he vanished. However, there were sightings and mentions all over the world spanning two centuries of him - and here, something about Italy. It seemed to be a very old journal - beautiful script but aged and my sore eyes made it difficult to read. But it said something about the Volturi and the Leaders - Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Who were they? Some kind of royalty that this Carlisle was friends with?

A chill set in my bones as I found more records.

In 1911, Doctor Carlisle Cullen worked in Columbus, treating Esme Ann Platt of a broken leg when she fell out of a tree as a young teen.

In 1918, Carlisle worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. He treated Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

In 1933, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward Cullen lived in Rochester, New York - the same year Rosalie disappeared.

I placed my elbows on the my desk and hunched over, burying my face into my palms with a groan - _what the fuck was going on!?_

I rubbed my eyes and shoved my glasses back up. I continued, I had too, my brain buzzing with more questions than I had answers for.

I found another old journal - mentioning Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and ..Emmett?! _Living here!_ In Forks in 1938 - And the Quileute tribe forging some sort of contract - ..I couldn't read the rest, the document was far too degraded and blurred.

I printed it all off. Paintings, blurry images, photographs and documents all pertaining to Carlisle - his pile was by far the biggest. He could have a folder all by himself.

I sighed, time for the hardest one.

Mary Alice Brandon.

All of her files were locked away behind all sorts of firewalls and protective rerouting - smart. Whomever did this didn't do the others. This was someone else's work.

But I was determined. Who were these people? Why was all their information buried?

_What were these people?_

My USB flashed as the safe and code cracker worked to assist me disable and bypass the firewalls and rerouting programs that blocked all of her files from me. Enabling a few proxies and few programs of my own, I finally got in.

Mary Alice Brandon was the only one with a grave. The date of her death matched the date of her admission to the asylum. Reading her documents and staring at her pictures over and over again, my head ached - I was so confused.

She was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901. She was admitted to the asylum in 1920. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. She was branded a witch and called a changeling many times by the townsfolk. Her mother died, accidentally, and not six months later her father remarried. Her father claimed that Alice had gone mad and locked her away in the asylum.

I found her medical records. And surprise, surprise, they were even harder to hack into. Her head was shaved during the typhoid breakout, she suffered electroshock therapy that backfired and she became amnesic - an image was attached, and I felt suddenly cold.

Sweet little Alice Cullen stood in a room, her arms hanging limply at her sides, her dress too big, too stained, too tattered. Her head was bald with patches of buzzed hair and scabs, as the person who did the shaving was uncareful with the process. There were bags beneath her eyes and she looked.. she looked so lost and scared - so hopeless, as her eyes were glassy and -

I choked back a sob, covering my mouth to muffle the noise as I cried. This sudden emotion overcame me and left me feeling horrible, what had I found!?

After a moment, I composed myself, wiping away the hot tears and continued on.. I had to finish what I started.

Apparently, she and a one of the workers there were friends, a Mister Francis Owen - an image showed a smiling man, early 30's. He was very handsome with short dark hair and lean frame. He gave of a kind, fatherly vibe and I found myself smiling. Thank god Alice had him.

He clocked in many visits - only at night as he worked night shifts. She was noted as being cheerful and kind - despite her situation. But one day, all of that stopped when she and the orderly vanished. Their bodies were never found - however there was damage in her room and hallways leading to the exit.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and printed everything off.

I was done.. or had I just began?

* * *

_Author's Note: Can you tell Odie already adores Alice? My little brotp._


	6. Chapter 5 - Shit Happens

Chapter 5

Shit happens.

* * *

I can't exactly say I woke up particularly excited to go to school. But it wasn't because of the rumors or the people that spread them.

No, it was all that information I had unearthed. I stared at the folder that was definitely not built to carry such a load. I slept fitfully, having a nightmare that I was some sort of hybrid of some of their lives. I was in a cell, crying, my body marred and broken, I was clutching my dead baby as the unfeeling orderly shaved my head roughly - the blade nicking my scalp, and blood dripped down my face and mixed with my tears.

I had woken up crying and laid in my bed, struggling to dismiss the dream though it clung to me and cut me to my very core. It had felt so _real_.

Those people that had died or gone missing and they were somehow alive. _Here_, in Forks, _right now_. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out an aggravated sigh. I grabbed the folder, wrapping a rubber band around it to keep the papers from spilling out and stuffed it into my messenger bag.

My hair was still damp as I had very little energy today, I stayed up too late, a lot longer then I needed too. It was a lot of information to process. I couldn't solve the mystery, I just did not know how to explain or even understand what had happened and that left _little _time for sleeping and eating.

How were they here? Together? In three cases (_Esme, Edward, and Rosalie's_), it seemed that Carlisle was behind it. But in Alice, Jasper, and Emmett's? How did they meet up with the group? When the Cullens once lived in Forks before, it was Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett. So, sometime between Forks and _now_, Alice and Jasper had joined up with them.

I put my glasses on my desk, I only needed them when I read for long periods of time - but truly, I was just embarrassed of them. Large, nerd-like frames - the eye doctor claimed that they went well with my face! I doubted it, seriously. I looked like I should be solving crimes with Scooby and the gang when I wore them.

I put on some dark denim skinny jeans, my tall, black biker boots with a slight, thick heel, and my yellow Nirvana band-tee that fit me loosely. I blow-dried my hair, covered my dark undereye circles expertly and added black cat-eye eyeliner. I styled my hair to fall in its natural loose curls down my back. I grabbed my faux-fur collared, brown bomber jacket, and messenger bag.

..time for school.

* * *

The drive to school was quiet - I was driving for once. Bella sat, staring out of the window, brow knit, and a frown on her mouth, music played softly on the radio. I had found some old station, played nothing but rock from the 60's on through to the 90's. The music was a bit garbled, but it was good enough for me.

This morning, dad had told us he put new tires on truck, since they were looking a little bald - after Bella had slipped on a patch of ice.

There was some awkwardness as we thanked him for the tires, he stammered, said "_yep" _and that was it.

Well, that wasn't _completely _it.

In the next county over, a man had been killed by some wild animal and a cold, coil of fear settled in my belly and my shoulders tightened.

Bella and I shared a fearful glance, which dad caught.

"You girls aren't in the city anymore."

_Yeah, no shit._

Vampires in Phoenix, could you imagine?

I sighed, glancing to the sky, the gray, cloudy, overcast sky. I needed the sun, the heat, the.. no-one-dying-by-an-animal-or-could-it-be a-vampire thing that now preoccupied my mind and caused me to shiver, despite being warm.

Even in my distracted state, I was a decent driver. Regardless of the ice, slush, and sleet. Ugh. I hate Forks, I thought sourly. It was gray, as usual. Somewhat rainy, as usual. Kind of chilly, as usual. Green, as usual.

Bella, however, hated how fast I would drive. I would claim it was the wind pushing me, she would claim I that was crazy.

But not today, we were both silent, trapped in our own worlds. I glanced to her, perhaps I should tell her what I had found but.. perhaps I shouldn't. She may think it's just a coincidence and blame it on my suspicious mind. ..but then again, I did have quite the pile of proof.

_No.. I shouldn't_, some voice deep within me whispered, _Wait, wait.._

I furrowed my brow, but solemnly agreed with it.

Bella, noticing my nodding, perked up, "Hey - are you okay?"

"Uh -" _No, not really_. " - yeah, I just don' feel the best right now. A li'l nervous, a migraine starting.." I fibbed easily and frowned at the road.

Bella frowned, knitting her brows, "Oh.. I hope you feel better. Did'ju take anything?"

"Yeah - the usual," I chuckled. I got sick more often than I liked, I had a terrible immune system.

"All right," she mumbled and looked out of the window.

I did feel rather sick, but not because of some migraine. Though I felt the need to, I still hated lying to Bella, it made me feel guilty and ashamed and most of the time, I was always sure she knew I was lying.

We arrived and I parked. We hopped out, and made our way towards the school. Our walk was slow and somewhat tense. I wondered what she was thinking about - ..Edward, most likely.

He had really gotten under her skin. The entire week and most of the weekend, she kept saying how she was going to confront him, both for how he reacted to her in Biology and for smashing my head. Though, since he never came to school, she never got the chance. Which really annoyed her.

But today was Monday, and new day.

_Perhaps he'll be here,_ I thought bitterly amused.

I swear if the Barking Boy gives her trouble today, all my promises of being on my best behaviour would go right out the window and I _will _beat him up. Now that I have nothing to lose, my reputation was shit and I did have a small army behind me. I did truly smile, thinking of Katie, Eric, and Tyler.

My cell phone was filled with their texts, asking me if I was okay, asking me if my dad believed me, asking if they needed to come get me. How'd I get so lucky, finding them in a place like this?

"Bye, Bells.. smack Edward around a bit for me, will ya?" I teased, flashing a forced smile, hoping to lighten her up a little bit.

She chuckled, "If he's actually here. See you at Government."

"Yeah.. see you then," I grinned and we parted ways.

I made my way to the English building, humming softly as I went. I ignored the harsh and suggestive glances my way. I ignored the whispers and rumors that filled the silence around me.

Nothing could startle me.. dead people were here in Forks.

I walked into my classroom and found a seat at the very back corner, next to the window. This seemed to be my permanent seat, as it was always empty and I was left to claim it each and every class.

I stood swiftly, holding the completed packet of questions pertaining _Romeo &amp; Juliet _and the essay. Which, I'd admit, was little more than slapping people who thought _Romeo &amp; Juliet_ was a romantic tale. I titled it: "_In Response to Shakespeare."_ I pulled out all the stops on it, too. It wound up being about ten pages long. I was passionate about being right. I used psychological facts, true life events, personal events, - everything to show and prove that they were mistaken - it was crush and lust at first sight, nothing more.

I walked to Mr. Berty's desk as students milled in and took their own seats.

Mr. Berty's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Hello, Otis."

"Hi, Mr. Berty.. I know you said Friday, but I had to reread a bit of the book," I replied a bit sheepishly.

"That's all right," he chuckled and took the packet and essay from my outreached hand. "Is that it?"

"Yes'sir," I bobbed my head.

"I've been hearing some nasty things lately.." he said quietly and my stomach dropped.

"So have I," I said begrudgingly. "Gross rumors.."

"That's what I thought," Mr. Berty let out a soft chuckle, obviously relieved. "We have an excellent counselor, though. She's helped many of our students with rumor control and collateral damage done by rumors."

"If things continue the way they are, I'll keep that in mind," I smiled softly.

"Good," he leaned back, nodding, "Good."

With that, I turned and walked back to my seat. I was quite surprised to see next to my seat, to the left was Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale sitting right in front of my desk. Oh no, what if they I knew that they were supposed to be dead God know's how long ago? What if they knew all the information on their family and them was sitting right there-in my bag?

I sat down stiffly, trying to regulate my breathing and remain calm. I admitted I hoped that Edward wasn't going to crash into me and bruise me again. I pulled out my English notebook that was more random doodles than notes, my 4 colored ballpoint pen, and _Lord of the Flies_ \- my own copy.

Jasper was incredibly still in his seat. A notebook open in front of him, an expensive looking black fountain pen lying across the fresh lined page - even his notebook looked expensive (_notebooks by American Eagle! God, could you imagine how much those suckers would cost if they were real?_), and _Lord of the Flies_ sat beside the notebook, untouched.

He wore a thin, gray, V-neck sweater, black, straight leg trousers, and a black, Military peacoat was left unbuttoned. His wavy, honey hair was pushed back away from his handsome face and his brilliant eyes shown topaz - not black (_Another check in the 'vampire' column._.). His hands were folded neatly on the edge of his desk, long, thin fingers relaxed, as he stared at the board.

I looked away before I could forget to breathe.. this man was _too _good looking. And that was only another tick in the 'I think you all are vampires' column.

What was going on..? Will I ever know?

I stared at the back of Rosalie's head for a moment. Even _that _part of her was pretty! I'd bet my left arm that even her _ankles_ were gorgeous.

At that thought, I grinned to myself, trying not to giggle aloud, despite my mild fear of them finding me out. I turned my attention to my notebook, trying to distract myself, flicking through the pages.

I paused the briefest of moments on the page that declared a handful of full names. Names that were both unfamiliar and yet recognizable - the dead people in Forks.

I quickly flipped to an empty page - face burning with the fear of the unknown of what they would do to me if they had seen their original names - we still had about four minutes before class started. I used this time to draw.. a crow playing a guitar.

At a sudden musical chuckle that was devastatingly beautiful, I turned towards the person who had done it.

Jasper.

_Jasper _was smiling towards me and I felt my heart melt and my stomach went on a tizzy of spins and somersaults.

I realized I was just _staring_, but the way he looked into my eyes.. well, it felt I was the only one in the world- besides him, of course.

How could he have this affect on me? Even with all that I know? Or, more accurately, all that I _didn't _know?

I finally cracked a smile, "What?"

"Your picture," he glanced to my little drawing.

I felt my face heat up, "Oh."

"It's good," he clarified, sitting up and leaned over his desk a bit, his eyes never leaving me face.

"Thanks - my inner beast.." I chuckled, gesturing to the crow. I felt really foolish at that moment.

I was thrilled that this gorgeous person was talking to me and oddly self conscious. I hoped I at least looked kinda pretty.. Even after the hours of research I did on him and his adopted family. You'd think I'd just ignore them completely, even if they talk to me. But no, my heart and tummy did stuff when he spoke! ..my body was betraying me, damn it.

Jasper's mouth just pulled into a soft smile -he teeth were so white, his lips, so red, and his smile! It was so crooked!- and he looked towards Rosalie then to the board.

My heart hammered and I looked down at my doodle, feeling my face cool down considerably.

"Alright, class- listen up!" Mr Berty called, the class room falling into silence.

* * *

The next couple of classes passed without a hitch.

Only a few mutterings of my _promiscuity_ and glares my way were the only disruptions in Government and Biology.

I made it to Gym in one piece, struggling to keep my calm mindset. But I was afraid of seeing Edward and Alice. I cried myself to sleep thinking of her and Esme, the pixie was at the back of my mind the whole day.

What if Edward called me out on calling him a jerk? I mean, I would verbally bash some sense into him, the way he physically bashed my head with the door- and did _not _apologize. What if he knew what I had been up to, somehow? I know I was a pretty good hacker, able to cover my tracks with all sorts of programs and proxies. But.. what if he was the one who attempted to delete all those records? ..no, that was silly.

..Or was it?

I sighed.

Barking Boy Brad Bronson had only sent frigid glares my way, but nothing was said. I wondered if Charlie had called Mr. Greene and Brad had actually gotten into trouble, like he originally should have.. or if he was just pissed that he couldn't harass me and Bella anymore.

I walked into the locker room and quickly changed. I swapped out my biker boots for my tennis shoes that I kept in my gym locker.

After changing, I ignored the girls when they stopped they whispering and stared at me, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Clearly they were talking about me, the resident whore.

I shook my head and left the locker room, walking solemnly to the gymnasium. I stood at the end, and noted Alice and Edward standing a few students down the line.

Everyone all stood quietly chatting with one another, as the Coach talked softly with one of the students. I swallowed nervously and glanced to them occasionally, I would catch them peeking at me from the corners of their eyes.

I resisted the urge to suddenly shiver, maybe they did know..

After Coach had us stretch out, he sent us to run laps. And run laps we did. I ignored the scorned glares, snickers, and jeering, whispered taunts from girls and boys who passed me _just_ so they could cause trouble.

But I ignored it, actually, I hardly noticed them. All my attention was on Alice.

Why?

Well, she ran a few yards ahead of me. And she would just _stay _at that distance. Even if I sped up, or slowed down, or even stopped altogether, to tie my shoe.

She would do the same.

Oh god, what if they did know? I swallowed, goosebumps covering my skin.

"Hello."

I snapped my head to Edward, he jogged easily beside me, a crooked smile on his full mouth - why was his smile crooked too? Did they know I had a weakness for crooked smiles? Why was my damn heart doing that thing where it speeds up? Why was my tummy doing that flippy-floppy thing?- and _that_ was his voice? Oh God, it was stunning! I smiled despite myself, what was wrong with me? Why was I smiling?

"Howdy - how was the whole not comin' to school thing?" I said as if we were already friends, quickly composing myself, glancing between the ground in front of me and him. I did not need to trip today.

He seemed to notice my tone as he tilted his head a bit, smirking slightly, his eyes flickering to Alice then to me. "It was fine. I wanted to apologize for Monday and apologize for not apologizing sooner. I wasn't feeling well and I took it out on you, and I am very sorry for that," he said sincerely, his brows were knitted, and a serious look claimed his features.

My brows shot up and I widened my eyes a tad. Wow, he really seemed upset about it. Unless he was a really good actor. Which with his age, it was a possibility, but I decided I'd be charitable today.

I, nodded, and sucked on my front teeth. "It's fine. Shit happens, right?"

Edward chuckled, "Very true, but I should have been more careful. I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled, his golden eyes practically sparkling. He didn't sound out of breath at all. He wasn't panting, his nose and cheeks weren't at all red, he had no sweat on him, whatsoever.

What are you, Edward?

I silenced my mind and cracked a grin, "Odette Swan - Though I prefer Odie or Otis. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled a bit and looked forward, "You and your sister are very similar in appearance."

I chuckled, "Yeah, nearly identical. It's like we're twins or something," I teased, casting Edward a cheeky grin.

He scoffed, chuckling, "Or something."

After we did the laps, we played volleyball. The Cullens were on a completely different team and I was teamed up with several students who would rather eat a tire than look at me.

They demonstrated this when I would claim to have the ball - it was coming right at me!- and they would ignore me and knock me down. I was small, it was easy for me to get knocked around. After a while of this, I just left the team and leaned against the wall.

Coach Clapp looked at me, but he didn't say anything and neither did my team.

I followed the girls as we all trekked to the Girls' Locker Room to change. I didn't get to say a word to Alice as she disappeared completely again.

I stared at my hands, knees, and elbows were bright red and bruising from those damn brats bumping me to the floor. One of the girls passed my aisle, taking a look at my knees and smirked. I glared at her as she left, and whispered to her friends that I had bruised knees from giving blow jobs all night.

I sighed, struggling to remain calm, struggling to breathe.

I had to remember what Phil said. Be who I was, not who they wanted me to be. I was not going to start fights or struggle with the rumors. It was all gossip and lies, and I would not lower and debase myself to please these people.

I changed as the girls continued to whisper around me. Saying how I once had an abortion, that I have a secret kid somewhere, that I was married, that I was a stripper or a sex worker.

I quickly finished getting dressed and stormed out of the locker room, my messenger bag thumping in rhythm on my back with each heated step.

_I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here._

* * *

I skipped lunch, not really feeling up to eating anything - actually, I couldn't quite recall the last time I ate or drank anything. Saturday? Instead, I went to the library. It was much better then the town's library - then again, that wasn't very difficult.

I found all the books I could on _vampires _and _vampire lore_, not many. Not that I didn't expect that, though. I even asked the librarian who gave quite an odd look.

"It's for a writing challenge, I want to make it as believable as possible," I lied, smiling brightly.

She mirrored my smile, her eyes softening, "Oh of course! Follow me, I know a couple of great secret gems."

Mrs. Taylor was a short woman, but still taller then me, and was rather round. Her hair was a frizzy brown mess and she had very round, green eyes.

She led me to the non-fiction section and pulled out two books. One book was called _Unexplained Phenomenons _and the other was _Quileute Legends. _

"The first one-" -she gestured to the smaller of the two, Unexplained Phenomenons- "-centers around Washington, all sorts of strange things, so you may have to skim to get to the vampiric stuff. The other-" she gestured to the large, black book, the pages frayed, and yellowed- "-is all about the their legends, myths, fables, all of it.. They refer to something vampiric called the Cold Ones. Definitely what you're looking for."

I held them in awe, these should do the trick, excellent.

* * *

After my excursion to the library, I had spent Math class reading through the books. I had told Mrs. Blue I wasn't feeling well but I couldn't go home since Bella and I shared the truck and dad was an a whole county over. She was very empathetic and allowed me to sit quietly in the back and do what I wanted without being bothered.

It was a funny thing.

This class was full of, what most people would call, idiots and losers and burn outs. And yet, they were the most mature students in the school. They were funny, calm, kind, and didn't care about rumors or gossip. They had better things to do and think of. Definitely my people.

I didn't find much help in 3 of the five books. Vampiric things, sure, but nothing that applied to the Cullen Clan. Before I could get to the next books, the bell rang and Spanish called.

I sat in the back, far left - as per usual - and Edward sat in the back, far right with Emmett right in front of him. Occassionaly I would catch Edward looking at me as I wrote notes, but I pretended not to notice.

I really wasn't feeling up to par with flirting with a dead guy. At least, not until I was sure he wasn't going to kill Bella. She seemed as interested in him and his family as I was. I played along, acting curious but giving her none of the information I found, not even a hint or a clue.

How could I? Though there wasn't much I could say, I didn't really know what was going on. It all good just be a huge coincidence. Descendents, gathered together as an adopted family. Right, couldn't that be what's going on?

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth,_ I thought as I glanced to Edward. He sat stiffly, his body completely facing forward, though he watched me from the corners of his eyes. Once he saw me staring at him, his eyes slid fluidly to Mrs. Goff, as if he wasn't watching me at all.

_No matter how improbable, it must be the truth._ I would find out what you are, Edward.. Mark my words.

* * *

I leaned against the big red monster as Bella told me all about Edward's friendliness and interest in her after I had told her about his apology in Gym.

"It's just so bizarre. You should have seen him last Monday - stiff, angry.. he was _scary_. But today? He acted as if _nothing _had happened," she shook her head, a flicker of anger crossing her features.

I looked over to the person our discussion was centered on.

Edward Cullen stood with his shiny, silver Volvo. His left hand resting on the roof, his right hand tucked into his front pocket. He was watching us..

..actually, they all were. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice were just staring at us. My heart leapt up my throat, fear cold in my gut.

Alice held an umbrella for her and Jasper as the gray sky drizzled rain on us. Rosalie and Emmett stood a bit behind them, with their own umbrella.

"The way they're looking at us - It makes you wonder if they can hear us," I toyed, staring at them as they instantly began glancing and seemingly to talk to each other with barely moving mouths, talking too quickly for me to catch a single word.

Bella shook her head, "They _can't _hear us, Otis. I'm trying to talk to you, where is your mind these days?" She scowled, pawing through her backpack.

I rolled my eyes. Where has _my _mind been? Where the hell is yours?

She shoved her white headphones into her ears and continued to search, I could almost hear her music and that's how I knew she was quite peeved. I also knew she wasn't mad at me, she was just mad.. but it still annoyed me that she had taken it out on me like that.

We were parked alongside the edge of the parking lot, green grass alongside the truck's right side and cars and students galore to the left, right in front of us. I people watched as the Cullen Clan watched us. Mike, Ben, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, and a few others I didn't recognize chatted enthusiastically in the middle of the parking lot - in the middle of my staring contest with Edward.

..bizarre, indeed.

* * *

A bright ceiling. A sterile smell. Beeping. Murmuring..

I frowned, furrowing my brow.

Where was I?

I sat up - _too fast_. The world spun, everything went blinding bright, my stomach lurched, and a ringing started in my ears. I groaned, holding my head, and fell back down - onto the bed. A white bed. A white _hospital _bed.

Wait, why was I in a hospital?

This wasn't the first time I woke up in a hospital, but I had hoped that the last time was just that, the last time.

I struggled to recall what had happened, but it was blurry and far away. I swallowed thickly and began panicking as I lay there, suddenly recalling Tyler's van careening and squealing towards us in the parking lot - it was icy, and he hadn't any chains on his tires.

I let out a sob and I covered my mouth.

Oh, god, Bella!

Where was she? Was she okay? Did she get hit? Was she dead?!

"Bella!?" I shouted, my voice hoarse, sitting up slowly as to not get hit with another dizzy spell. I was in a hospital gown, an IV fed clear liquid to me via the needle in the crook of my arm.

"She's awake!" A man entered, smiling brightly.

I stared, trying to keep the recognition and awe off of my face.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I would recognize him anywhere.

"I'm Doctor Cullen. How are you feeling, Odette?"

"Fine - where's Bella?" I said quickly, not bothering to hide the distraught tone.

"She's fine. She's in the waiting room," he smiled.

I heaved a massive sigh of relief and stared at my folded hands, "Why am I here?"

"You hit your head - quite a nasty thing there," he gestured to my forehead. "You were knocked out cold, Bella tried to carry you in," Dr. Cullen smiled warmly. "It was very brave what you did."

"What I did?" I furrowed my brows, what had I done? I raised my hand feeling the bandage across my forehead, a bit to the right, covering half of my eyebrow - a dull ache throbbed there and I frowned. How could I not notice that until now?

"You saved your sister. You _threw _her out of the way of the oncoming van. And the fact that _you _made it out of there alive - with _only _a concussion, well.. It's a miracle," he smiled, something warm and kind played in his golden orbs.

I looked down, staring at my scuffed hands - they were red, sore, bruised. My nails were chipped and broken from throwing my sister, "I.. I don't remember."

It's true, I didn't remember. But I have a serious gut-feeling that a miracle didn't save me, I thought as another memory flashed before my eyes. Edward pushing the van away from me, bending over me as I had fallen from the momentum of throwing Bella - my foot had slipped from under me and down I went, my head colliding with the pavement.

I stared up at him, blood pouring from head, blurring my vision as I gawked at him. And then he was gone, and all went black.

"Since your scans all came back clear, no bleeding, no swelling, no fractures, no dark spots - you are free to go," he smiled, looking back at me after reading my files. "If you have any pain, headaches, body aches, take some over the counter pain reliever. I've already spoken with your father and sister, you'll have to be awakened every 2-3 hours within the first 24 hours. But after that, everything should be smooth sailing. I suggest staying out of school for a few days, though."

Wow, his smile was great. Really, it pained me. And he cared so much - I could just tell. And if he didn't care, then why would he be a doctor? All this time?

"Staying out of school.. I should get almost killed by vehicles more often," I teased, grinning.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "I'd rather you-"

"_Doctor Cullen, Room 243, Doctor Cullen, Room 243._" The page cut the good doctor off and he looked up, nodding.

"All right, Odette. The nurse will be in to remove the IV and get you your clothes and you'll be on your way home," he smiled and left.

"Thanks, Doc," I shouted after him.

* * *

I sat on my bed, three pizza boxes piled next to me as Bella and I worked on the second box. Dad had ordered pizza as soon as he heard me mentioning how hungry I was. He was _so_ furious with Tyler, I was absolutely sure that little vein on his forehead was going to explode.

Bella planned to stay with me the full 24 hours, volunteering to wake my ass up every 3 hours to make sure my concussion didn't worsen. Dad agreed to let Bella stay home with me, since we were almost killed.

"So, you seriously don't remember?" Bells asked around a mouthful of cheese pizza.

"Nah," I replied, my mouth full as well. "But the nurse said my memory would return, _eventually_."

She swallowed and sipped her Coke, "Okay - well, the van was coming towards us, I was listening to my music, then you just grabbed and threw me, like.. _seven feet!_"

"Holy shit," I raised my brows and paused my chewing, rather impressed. I was underweight, technically malnourished, dehydrated, and exhausted - and yet I _threw _my sister _seven _feet.

At my awestruck face, she nodded, "Yeah. _Right?_ ..then Edward just showed up out of nowhere and _blocked_ the van from crushing you. I caught up with him after the doctors checked my vitals, he claimed to be standing next to us the whole time!"

"Bull shit!" I snapped.

"Yeah - but then he said that no one would believe me, that I should just thank him."

"_That's_ what he said?" I probed, my skin prickling with goosebumps.

"Yes," she hesitated, afraid I wouldn't believe her.

As if. Yet another check in the vampire column.

"He must be really fast.. and really strong," I sighed and continued to eat. "When did I pass out?"

"A second after you hit your head on the ground, when Edward was hovering over you, then he just.. pushed the van!" She repeated, the disbelief and shock still very evident in her tone and features.

"Damn," I shook my head. What else could I say? I couldn't say anything else. I had to play my cards right, I had to be safe.. I had to keep my sister safe. But clearly, Edward was not a bad guy. He _saved_ my life. A van was coming towards me and he _stopped _the damn thing from making Odette paste.

But why? Why did he save me? Not that I wasn't thankful, I wasn't really ready to die just yet.. but, it wasn't like we were great friends? Sure, we chatted a bit.. But to almost expose himself to everyone that he wasn't human? Why would he do that?

* * *

_Author's Note: Please check out the poll on my profile and review! _


	7. Chapter 6 - Field Trip

_Author's Note: I truly meant to upload a new chapter every Thursday, but bad news punched a hole through that. If you're the praying type, please pray for my Aunt Jo.. Otherwise, please send her positive thoughts and vibes her way. Anyway, this chapter was mostly filler.. My apologies._

* * *

Chapter Six

Field Trip

* * *

I don't know if you've ever had a concussion, but let me tell you.. _It sucks._

I would finally drift off to sleep, dream a little, and bam! Bella would be shaking my shoulder, waking me up. I would hiss and glare, and snarl all sorts of things, then she'd pinch me and remind me just _why _she was waking me up. I then would apologize for being mean, then we'd go back to sleep. Then repeat. I would finally drift off to sleep, dream a little, and bam! Bella would be shaking my shoulder, waking me up. I would hiss and glare, and snarl all sorts of things, then she'd pinch me and remind me just _why _she was waking me up. I then would apologize for being mean, then we'd go back to sleep. Then Repeat. I would finally drift off to sleep, dream a little, and bam! Bella would be shaking my shoulder, waking me up. I would hiss and glare, and snarl all sorts of things, then she'd pinch me and remind me just _why _she was waking me up. I then would apologize for being mean, then we'd go back to sleep. Then repea—

—I think you understand what I'm getting at here.

It was horrible.

It would feel like I was asleep for mere _seconds_, rather than _hours _— it was awful. I wanted to claw my eyes out of my head, beg Bella to let me slip into a coma, I was just _so exhausted_.

We decided to sleep in Bella's twin bed since she would be the one waking me up _every three hours_.

We were used to sharing beds, sometimes mom couldn't afford us to have separate rooms or beds, so we had to share. Maybe it was just a twin thing? We shared a womb, a cradle, a bassinet — everything. Bella and I, well we were, at one time, practically one person.

We never minded, though — actually I don't think we ever have had given it much thought. It was just a part of our lives. The sharing thing, it just came naturally. When we had to sleep together, we never kicked or hit each other. We never fought over the covers or for space, we just slept soundly. It was nice, actually. Very comforting, deep, forever kind of sleep.

Or at least, it _would _have been nice, comforting, and deep, if she didn't have to wake me up every three hours.

It was about 7 AM when she woke me up, standing over me, her long, dark hair tickling my face.

"Hey, Odie.. wake up," she said softly, despite me being a complete bear to her all night.

I stared at her, my brows knit in confusion. She was completely dressed, her bookbag on her back.

"Where you goin'?" I asked, my voice hoarse, dry, and sounding far away.

"School, we got field trip in Biology. I.. I want to go to school. Talk to Edward. If that's okay?" She said, guilt eating at her tone and a frown on her mouth.

""s fine," I waved her off, rolling over, burying my face in the pillows and wrapping the thick comforter around me.

We had swapped bedclothes, as I had gotten a brilliant, burnt orange and she had gotten a purple-plum color. I was quite fond of purple, my favorite color actually, and she.. well, her favorite color changed everyday. However, she was more attached to browns and oranges, so we switched.

My bedroom was slightly bigger than hers, in an awkward sense, odd angles, since I was directly under the roof. But her bedroom looked like a bedroom, with wallpaper and finished ceiling. Whereas I had drywall and rafters and beams.

"Billy and Harry are downstairs, though. Dad called them. Harry will be up every three hours to check on you."

"Mmhm," I mumbled, already falling asleep.

She sighed, "What did I just say, Otis?"

I mumbled something unintelligible and she yanked the covers from me. I shivered, and huddled myself into an annoyed, groaning ball.

"Odette, I'm not going until you—"

"—Harry an' Billy. Downstairs. Wake me up.." I mumbled, struggling to take the blankets back from her.

"Good enough." She chuckled. Bella covered me back up and tucked me back in. She kissed my forehead — miles away from my wound. "Bye, love you."

"Love you, too," I said clearly, and sure enough, I fell easily back asleep in minutes.

* * *

_It was a classroom. Spanish Class, to be exact. Well, it would have been if the apocalypse happened. The window were all shattered, the remainder splattered with black spray paint, and cardboard and boards covering them sparsely _— _thin, opaque plastic fluttering in the breeze that had been stapled around the windows, torn, and shredded._

_Old inspirational posters were still tacked up in places, while others were scattered across the floor. The floor was covered in dirt and leaves. The floor had been destroyed, the tile peeled and torn away. There was a thick layer of dust over everything. _

_The blackboard looked like it had been shattered in the center hung a bit off kilter. Across the blackboard it read:_

_You owe him your life. You owe him everything. You owe him. You owe him. You owe him. youowehimyouowehimyouowehimyouowehim you owe him_

**_YOU OWE HIM_**

_I was terrified, sobbing hysterically _— _the lump in my throat burned as I tried to swallow, my chest felt heavy as I heaved great gasps, trying to catch a single breath of air. _

_The walls had been rotted, some kind of mold had taken over _— _eating away at what was left of the walls. The wall directly opposite of the blackboard had been completely destroyed, by weather, bugs, mold _— _I didn't know. But the rusted, corroded metal framework was all that I saw, but beyond that, was another classroom. _

_In the other classroom, it was clean. It was perfectly _normal_. Students sat, some bored, others invested in what the teacher was teaching. She rambled on, I saw it was Ms. Blue! In the class was.. Me!_

_The other me sat in the center of the room, the other desk pulled away and sat in a semi-circle around her. _

_She had her head down, looking ashamed. Ms. Blue continued on, saying _something _about.. I couldn't make out what she was saying. She stopped. They all did. They seemed to freeze. And slowly Ms. Blue glanced over her shoulder, as if she had caught something at the corner of her eye. And ever slower then before, she slowly turned, _staring _at me. Her pretty eyes furiously bright and narrowed as she glared at me, snarling!_

_I swallowed, gasping for air as the rest of the students looked at me. They all began _screaming _at me! Their cries of fury turning into enraged roars._

"_Look what you've done! You've ruined our peace!" Ms. Blue screamed, but it wasn't her voice. It was another woman's. "You owe him your life, you owe him your life, you owe him your life!"_

_It all swiftly melted away and soon I was standing in a room full of mirrors. Ah, I know this one too.._

_When we were younger, Bella and I had been enrolled in ballet, and this was the studio we had learned in. _

_Arabesque, chasse, entrechat quatre, fouetté en tournant en dehors, grand jeté, Sissones, pique turns.. _

_A flood of memories surfaced in my foggy mind, lovely memories. Eventually Bella had worn mom down, and pulled Bella out of ballet. Bella just didn't have the affinity for it, and feeling guilty that I was good at it.. I dropped out, too._

_It was clean _— _a much better alternative to the rundown classroom. Across from me, at the far end of the room.. was a man._

_He was about 5"10 - 5"11 with an average build and average-looking. There was nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. His long blond hair was tied behind his neck in a ponytail, and he only wore a set of dark jeans, boots, and a dark leather jacket. He had burgundy eyes and wore a small pendant around his neck and had a tattoo to the left side of his stomach._

_A split second later, a scream tore through the air and echoed off of the mirrors. Bella was on the ground, glass shattered around her like a bizarre halo. Her leg, from the knee down, looked bent _— broken_!_

_He grabbed her hand, biting into her palm and she shrieked as if she was set on fire!_

_I opened my mouth to scream _—

— a sudden shake to my world knocked the scene out of my head and I sat up, my eyes wild and wide, searching for the hurt Bella and the man I would fucking _destroy_!

"Hey, kiddo," Harry laughed at my expression. "Not here to shoot you, three hour thing, remember?"

Recognition flooded my thoughts and I nodded, scoffing. The fury rushed out of my system and relief replaced it. _Just a dream_, I thought.

"Yeah, I remember," I laughed.

"Good, well.. Billy an' I are downstairs if you need anything," he smiled.

"Thanks," I chuckled hoarsely. He left, shutting the door behind him, and I cuddled back down.

What the hell was with that dream? Not only did it scare me, it frightened me to my very core. Like it just wasn't a dream, but a warning..

I shook my head, confused and sighed. I guess there was no going back to sleep. I stood, dizziness overcoming me, my vision blackened and I plopped back down on Bella's bed.

_Whoa_.

I sighed as the headrush cleared and my vision returned. I needed to remember to go _slowly_, I thought. I made Bella's bed — she _never_ made her bed, which was kind of odd. Considering she was one of the most grown up people I know and made supper _every night_, a straight A student, and yet she never made her bed?

I left her room and made my way to my own, a few steps down the hall and I tugged on the little rope and pulled down the collapsible attic stairs.

I immediately saw that they were not those horrible thin, overly-flexible plastic steps. Instead, these ones were wooden, smooth, and actually looked like they were _not _made out of painted cardboard. I smiled, mentally thanking Charlie and climbed up them.

Yes, excellent! They weren't slippery or bendy like the last set. Once I made it into my room, I tugged the steps shut and sighed.

The room really did look like my room, I wondered if Charlie would let me paint the walls and ceiling and floors — yes, the floor. I love painting the floor, it adds so much more character than the walls, trust me.

I noticed a rather large box sitting in front of my desk and I curiously opened it. With a smile, I realized it was the care package Phil and Renee sent me!

I was met with the sight of the latest Batman, Spiderman, X-Men, Deadpool, and Green Arrow, two cartons of Marlboro Menthol cigarettes, _many _packages of cinnamon gum and Altoids, and two new pairs of boots — black combat boots with small spikes all over the toes and heels and a pair of distressed, off-white combat boots with dark blue laces and wrinkles. And, last but not least, a Nirvana sweater! It was all black with yellow lettering and their logo.

How ironic — I pour a bucketful of blood from my head all over my favorite Nirvana t-shirt and they send me a new sweater! Or was that just coincidental?

I grabbed fresh undergarments, a pair of gray sweatpants, and a tattered crimson shirt that was somewhat loose on me. I grabbed a pair of thick, dark blue, knit socks, and my new Nirvana sweater and went to the bathroom.

I shut and locked the door, setting my clean clothes on the hamper after chucking my dirty ones in. I took a long shower, mostly just standing there trying not to fall asleep. But I was extra careful not to soak the bandage covering my wound. After about an hour, I dried off and changed, slowly. My body hurt a lot more than I thought it did.

Turning to the mirror, I frowned. I looked _rough_. Bags under my eyes, lips red and chapped, skin _pale _as a ghost— no sign of any golden hues whatsoever. It's like almost dying scared my tan away, my freckles were _incredibly _noticeable because of my lack of pigment.

Sighing, I shook my head and steeled myself with what I was about to do.

I hissed, gasped, and winced as I removed the soiled bandage from my forehead. The tape stuck painfully to my skin, and the fabric of the bandage stuck to the scabbed wound.

After a while of groaning and nearly crying, I got the bandage off and stared, just _stared _at my forehead.

Most of it was red and purple — very bruised, but there was a semi-vertical gash about three inches in length. It was to the right of my forehead, it started just below my hairline and in middle of my right eyebrow and angled to ended at the middle of my right eyebrow.

I scoffed, shaking my head, noting that they had _shaved _the center of my right eyebrow so they could properly stitch the wound. My eyebrow was puffy and swollen, just as bruised as the rest of my forehead. They told me I had received 25 stitches, to minimize scarring. And since it was a head wound, I had bled out _quite a lot_, so they suggested I just got rid of my clothing — but I refused.

That Nirvana shirt was my most favorite shirt, it had been Reese's lucky shirt. His mother, Joyce, had given it to me, as she knew how close we were. Joyce was like my other mother, after Reese's death, we had stopped talking, unable to overcome our grief enough to interact with each other without Reese there with us.

There was no way I was getting rid of it.

As a fertile female, I was used to getting blood on things and I knew how to get rid of said blood. So I wasn't worried, some staining may insist, but I was sure I'd be able to get rid of _most _of it. With enough peroxide, it would be no problem.

I washed my wound carefully, just to remove the dried blood that had seeped from the stitches and left the bathroom, carrying my sweater.

I quietly walked downstairs, hearing Billy and Harry talk softly about baseball. Something about somebody sucking, that his Grams could swing better than that, that the pitcher needed to be replaced.

I chuckled, popping around the corner and into their view.

They stopped their disgruntled commentary on the poor game and brightened up.

"Hey, Odie!"

"Otis! How're you feeling?" Billy smiled brightly.

"Ugh — a little groggy," I chuckled, everything seemed a bit too bright and blurry right now.

"Well, you _were _almost a pancake," Harry teased, grinning.

I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Ch'ya."

I made my way to the kitchen. I stood there for a full minute, trying to figure out what to eat.

"You okay, Odette?" Billy sat in the doorway, a worried look crossing his features, his brows furrowed.

"Huh?" I said, looking at him, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little confused," I chuckled. "I'm hungry, but I have no idea what to eat. I don't want to get sick 'cause of this," I gestured to my forehead.

"Ah," he said, but the worried look never ebbed away. "Your dad picked up some waffles from the Carver Cafe," he gestured to the oven. "Cora made 'em, special just for you."

Sure enough, inside sat a massive pile of the most delicious looking waffles I have ever laid my sore eyes on.

"Oh, thank God!" I gasped, carefully pulling out the plate. "D'you want some? There's way too much here to eat all by myself."

Billy shrugged, "All right. As long as you eat. Don't need you passin' out now."

I chuckled, "Not a problem. I've had enough of that."

We sat in the living room, watching a baseball game and stuffed our faces with waffles. Harry and Billy hooted and booed, according to if their team was doing good or not. I really wasn't paying much attention, my concentration was seriously lacking today.

But that was expected, I had a concussion.

After a while, I had gotten bored and rather nauseous of all the movement on the TV screen and retreated to my room. I had to assure them that I was fine, I just needed a quiet space for a little bit. Harry told me that he'd be up in three hours to check on me, whether I fell asleep or not.

Bella had been avoiding mom's calls, unapproving of Charlie having called her and told her just what had happened to us. (_Nice Bells, make mom worry more_.)

Therefore, I took it upon myself to tell her _exactly _what happened.

I had a long, _long_ phone call with her, she was bawling, she was so upset at herself that she wasn't closer — she was two days from flying here and checking up on Bella and I. I explained everything in high detail so that she knew just how _fine_ Bella and I were. Mom even convinced me to send her images of my head — which only made her cry more.

Harry checked on me, seeing as I was awake, chatting with mom, he waved and left.

We continued our conversation, I even told her about Edward saving me then denying it to Bella, I told her everything. I had always told her everything, I loved my mom, despite her erratic and hair-brained ways. We were way more alike than I'd like to admit.

So, now.. here I sat, on my bed with my laptop on my lap and my Velma glasses on my face. On the screen of the laptop was an image of Edward Anthony Masen Jr. I had been staring at the picture for over an hour. I shook my head, trying to understand what I was thinking, but every time I grasped a thought — it'd slip away.

That dream was right though, despite how creepy it was.

I did owe him my life.

* * *

Charlie had decided for me that I'd spend a few days out of school to recover fully, much to both my joy and annoyance. It wasn't that I loved school, it's just there really wasn't much to do at home. Reading, TV, and movies made me sick. Periods of time, either short or long, spent on focusing on those little words on paper, all that movement on the screen, and even the brightness bothered me! I had painted my nails about five times, but on the sixth time — the fumes had made me nauseous and I had to quit, only finishing my left hand, the nails a brilliant pastel purple.

The only thing I could do, without causing much stress, was play my guitar, listen to music, and sing. But softly, as to not aggravate my headache.

So you see, _boring_.

I was a belter. I sang at the top of my lung with power and pride.. Yeah, neighbors back home didn't much care for me.

To make matters worse, my vision didn't improve, forcing me to wear my Velma glasses _all of the time.. _God, my Cool Girl card was going to get revoked.

I begged dad to let me go to school on Friday, so that way I could pick up my homework and try to catch up in class. With Bella's help, he finally, albeit _begrudgingly_, agreed.

Bella and I sat in my room, she lounged on my bed as I lounged on my desk chair, we each were nursing a mug of hot tea.

She was telling me all about her days at school. How Mike asked her to prom, saying how he should ask Jessica instead. How they visited The Community College Greenhouse. How Edward had spoken to her, overhearing her excuse about _not_ going to prom — Jacksonville, visiting mom and Phil. How Jessica interrupted Edward and Bella chatting. How Ben shoved a worm on a stick in her face. How Edward said it was best if they weren't friends. That she was asked to the prom by Ben and Tyler and a few other guys, which I cackled at. Poor Bells, she hated attention, much less from guys she was not interested in.

How Edward _completely _ignored her Wednesday, Thursday — as if she just, simply, did not exist!

"What is with this guy?" Bella said, groaning.

Well, for one, he's supposed to be dead. Two, he's super fast and super strong. Three — I'm pretty sure he's a vampire.

"I don't know.. maybe he isn't human," I mused, mostly to myself.

But Bella perked up, "I.. I kind of agree," she said, disbelief in her voice.

I raised my brows high, curious and slightly worried. I knew she didn't have any of my hacking skills, but surely she'd be able to find something — and maybe, when she did, I could just pretend that I had found all the information I had.

"What are you thinking?"

"..I dunno. Radioactive spider," Bella smirked, shaking her head.

"Kryptonite?" I chuckled, grinning.

"Radioactive waste?"

"A magic amulet?"

"A rich orphan bachelor?"

"An alien?"

Oh yeah, this went on for _hours_.

* * *

Standing at the body mirror in my room, I finished the final touches of my makeup, black cat-eye eyeliner, a touch of mascara, a bit of lip balm. Unfortunately, there was no hiding the Velma glasses or 3 inch, stitched wound on my forehead or the huge bruise surrounding it.

I wanted to cover the horrible thing, however Dr. Cullen specified that I should leave it uncovered, so the wound could breathe and heal accordingly. If I constantly covered it, it would get warm, sweat, and have a higher risk of becoming infected.

So.. uncovered it was, for all of the world to see.

My hair fell to my waist in its curls and waves, my skinny jeans were dark denim, and my shirt was a form-fitting bleached, distressed AC/DC band tee.

I didn't know why I cared so much how I looked today, I'll be honest. But I really wanted to be pretty, a small part of me figured it was because of a certain someone who saved me.

I grumbled as my stomach flipped around at the thought of Edward. Damn shiny Volvo owner.

I sighed deeply, shoving my feet into my off-white-very-pale-blue combat boots with a little more force than necessary. I pulled my Nirvana sweater on, grabbed my bomber jacket and messenger bag and left the safety of my room.

The school was abuzz with my return, people I didn't even know said that I was in their thoughts and that some even prayed for my swift recovery. The people that had once gossiped and made me feel like a horrible person, claimed that they were my _best friends. _

What nerve!

It was sickening, but I ignored it. I plastered on a fake grin and went about my day. No one mentioned my glasses or made fun of me for them. My 'promiscuity' was never brought up and Barking Boy never looked at me, not even once.

Perhaps all of those rumors had died when I nearly did, maybe they just felt too guilty to continue them. I was so thankful either way.

Katie and Eric begged and begged until I agreed to allow them to take me to dinner sometime, as a celebratory _You're-Not-Dead_ party. I swore, Tyler was crying when he begged for my forgiveness at my locker. I told him to worry about it no more, I had forgiven him as soon as it happened.

Shit happens.

My motto, if you couldn't tell.

I didn't miss much, and what I did miss I could easily catch up on. Mr. Berty was entirely too forgiving, he gave me an A+ on the _Romeo &amp; Juliet_ packet and my essay _and _extra credit, in case I needed it. Which, not to brag, I don't think I'd need. English was my most favorite subject, it was my top priority. I always gave my all in that class.

Jasper and Rosalie ignored me, though they did glance to me on occasion, that too, I ignored. They even sat on the other side of the classroom this time. I wondered, briefly, if I had done something wrong. No, I couldn't have — unless they knew that I knew they weren't human.

I had spent Wednesday and Thursday reading (_or, I should say, trying to read_) the final books I had borrowed from the library. _Unexplained Phenomenons _and _Quileute Legends,_ both had been quite eye opening. The first story in _Unexplained Phenomenons _had told of a man sparkling in the sun, pale as a ghost, with bright, blood red eyes, and faster than light. The second story was a woman, red eyes, pale, lifting a semi-truck. But no golden eyes, like the Cullen Clan.

Now, the second book, _Quileute Legends, _was where I hit paydirt.

"'_For one, according to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned._

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart._

_Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion._

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe."'_

Cold Ones.. or Vampires, I glanced to Rosalie and Jasper.

_Vampires_.

* * *

Gym passed easily, especially since I wasn't expected to do anything. I sat on the bleachers, reading _Warm Bodies_ by Isaac Marion for the millionth time. Everyone casually played volleyball — Alice one of them.

There was a weird, calm air about the whole school. Like.. you know the saying, 'The calm before the storm?' Well, I was very afraid that that's what this all was. The calm, then the storm would hit and ravish this town, my life.

I was oddly calm for a girl with a concussion that just found out vampires were real.

..or maybe I was just hallucination. Could that be it? Perhaps, when Edward bashed into me on that first day — I got a concussion then, and it wasn't fully healed and I got _another_ concussion on top of it. Maybe I was seriously hurt?

No. I had an x-ray and an MRI, Dr. Cullen said I was fine and healthy..

I sighed, shaking my head.

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth,_

Damn it. Damn you, Forks.

What the hell was going on, in this tiny weird town?!

"I'm glad you're in school."

I snapped my head to Edward. He stood at the bottom of the bleachers, as I was about five steps up, we were about eye-level with one another.

He looked handsome, as always.

"Me too.. Gotta tell you, I thought staying out of school would be fun.. I was quite wrong, very boring," I sighed dramatically, shaking my head.

He smiled, "Not much going on in Forks."

Chya, you'd say that, Mr. Vampire.

"Yeah, but at least it's quiet — mostly quiet, anyway," I smiled, shrugging.

"Mostly," he glanced to my head.

He must have some seriously strong will power, especially since I was pouring blood, covered in the stuff, and yet he just _left _me there without taking a single sip.

"Does it hurt?" He furrowed his brow, frowning.

"Only when _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ thinks of me," I teased, grinning.

He paused, his eyes squinting for a split second, then he laughed, shaking his head, grinning as the laughter subsided, "Ah."

We lapsed into silence, not an awkward _I've got-to-say-something_ silence.. A comfortable one. I ran my tongue over my lips, they were quite chapped, due to the weather, and sighed a bit.

My playful mood left me, leaving behind a serious one, which he noticed. He must have known that I was about to say something serious and leaned closer to me. He smelled so sweet, not sickly and overpowering but good. Just like the legend..

He was within kissing distance, I noted with a blush and a twittering heart.

I lowered my voice, "Listen.. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me the other day. I know you didn't have to — but I appreciate it."

He stared at me, his face an inscrutable mask, unmoving, unblinking.

I was suddenly very nervous, had I said something wrong? Was I not supposed to bring it up _at all_?

"You're welcome, Odette," he murmured gently, his features soft, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

I struggled to breathe, flushing deeply, and I watched him walk swiftly, standing with Alice and continued to play.

* * *

Bella and I walked into the lunchroom, as she pushed through the doors. I glanced over at the Cullen Table. Edward was with his siblings, of course. He didn't cast a glance our way as he messed with his food, not that I expected him to. Instead, he played with his food.

What was their story? Would I ever know?

I noticed Bella squaring her shoulders, set her jaw, and pinch her mouth into a line. Wow, she's angry.

We joined Ben, Tyler, Jessica, Mike, and Angela. She dropped her book bag on a seat that clearly she claimed her own. I slid into the seat next to hers, feeling tired and more than ready to go home.

Angela toyed with her camera, we shared a smile and a small wave. Tyler and Mike were perched on the table very close to ours.

"Hey, La Push, baby. You in?" Ben chirped, grinning broadly.  
Bella and I shared a baffled look, I shrugged. What the heck was it? A drug? A new movie?

"Should I know what that means?" Bella raised a brow, smiling a bit.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going tomorrow," Mike informed us.

"Big swell coming in," Jessica nodded. Ah, she was a surfer? Very cool.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Ben stood, making surfing hands as if to keep her balance.

"Ben, you stood up once. On a foam board," Jessica scoffed.

Mike stood on the chair he was using to prop his feet up and pretended to surf, that is until Tyler tugged him back down into a seating position.

I chuckled, grinning to Jessica, who actually, smiled back. She was actually nice when she wasn't attached to Lauren's hip.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with us," Angela smiled brilliantly glancing between Bella and I.

"La Push, baby," Ben grinned. "_La Push._"

"I'll go if you stop saying that," Bella teased and left to go to the salad bar.

"How about you, Survivor?" Mike grinned at me.

"You in, too? Or do I have to keep saying La Push over and over again," Ben grinned wildly.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I want to. I really do, but all of this —" I gestured with a small sweep of my hand, "—Is kind of much. I'm afraid I'll overdo it and pass out on the beach."

They shared a pitiful smile and sympathetic eyes. They all said a variation of:

"_Sure, we get it."_

"_Yeah, totally."_

"_You can come another time."_

"_The beach isn't going anywhere."_

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I smiled softly and nodded.

Truth was, I had other plans for tomorrow. And if Bella was going with them. I could snag the truck. I'd need a vehicle to accomplish the mission.

The chatter continued as I read over my notes, I wasn't particularly hungry again. I peeked from the corners of my eyes as Edward walked towards Bella — she dropped an apple. _Wow, Edward, nice hacky-sack skills. _

I pictured Edward in a very 90's outfit and almost laughed, but I quickly composed myself and continued to read over my Biology notes.

They were talking.. God, about what? I wish I had super-hearing. _Wait, it's gotten quiet.._ I glanced around the table and noticed that _everyone _had noticed Edward and Bella were talking.

Mike was jealous, _clearly_, as he glowered.

Eddie and Bells continued to talk..

Now Edward's looking over here.

He and Mike exchanged cold looks, but then his gaze shifted to me and I can't help but to smile ever-so softly at him and my heart does that stupid skip-a-beat thing. But he doesn't return the smile, and looks away, making me feel.. well, rather sad.

After a few more minutes of them talking, Bella had returned with her salad and began to eat, despite all of us staring at her.

"What — oh, I invited Edward.. But, um, he has plans, so.." Bella said, shrugging. But she was disappointed, I hated to admit it but.. I was disappointed.

The conversation continued, about surfing, whale-watching.. Evidently, they were all very excited about this trip. I found myself actually wanting to go. But I had to do what I had planned.

"You should eat," Bella whispered, nudging me with her shoulder.

I pouted, "I'm not hungry."

"Too bad, go eat," she said sternly, giving me a levelled look.

I rolled my eyes and stood, patting the top of Bella's head to annoy her and made my way to the salad bar. I put together my salad, not putting as much effort in appearance, just trying to get a bit of everything.

As I prepared my salad, I had the urge to… _Look_.. and so I did.

I stared as Edward watched me, closely, I might add. Alice and Jasper seemed to be talking, then Emmett had said something and Edward jerked his chin my way — they all went silent, and turned their attention on me. As if caught, as if I had caught them talking about me.

I swallowed a bit and took my salad and sat down, I ate slowly, patiently.. Why were they talking about me? What were they saying? Did they know that I knew? No, maybe they weren't talking about me. But then, why were they looking at me? I sighed, I was confused. Maybe they were trying to figure me out as I was trying to figure them out.

Yeah, that's gotta be it.

Right?

* * *

It was before noon when I dropped Bella off at the school, where they decided to meet — to all pile into Tyler's Death-Dealing Van and Lauren's SUV and drive to La Push. Bella was dressed warmly, actually they all were. It was cold, I was baffled that they'd go _surfing_ in this weather.

As I pulled into a parking spot, everyone hooted and hollered. Obviously excited about this little excursion. I was kind of glad I had previously made plans. It was _so cold_ but I kind of wanted to go, just to hang out with friends would be nice. However, Katie and Eric weren't coming along, so I wasn't as upset about not going as I would've been.

I parked, rolling down the window, not willing to get out myself.

"Hey, Survivor!"

"Howdy," I croaked.

"How're you feeling?" Angela asked, her face soft and brows high, wearing a cute little knit beret.

Bella got out, casting me a concerned look.

"Migraine, completely normal — no worries. Hopefully I'll be able to go next time," I smiled and chatted softly with everyone, except Lauren of course.

After a few minutes of that, I pulled away and set off on my own journey:

City Hall.

* * *

I poured over an hour over tiny cursive writing on yellowed, old paper. Forks census of 1935-1936.

I told the woman who seemed to be in charge, Mrs. Grant, that I was doing a family tree project. I was trying to find my ancestors. She gave me no more problems, saying that I had to pay twenty dollars, I agreed. I figured I'd have to pay some kind of toll.

The library was dusty and rather large, what kind of history did Forks have?

I had been reading for an hour, seriously.. These old documents were going to be the death of me!

Nothing.

No Cullens, no Edward, not even a Carlisle.. Nothing.

I sat back, rubbing my eyes and groaned. I leaned back up and looked again, it must be wrong!

Throwing a look around the barren City Hall library, I pulled out my folder containing all research on the Cullen Clan. I quickly looked over the timeline I had made.

There it is:

_1936 - Lived in Forks - Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett_

I scowled, had I written it wrong? Had I read it wrong? Was the document, itself, wrong?

I stood, stuffing my folder back into my messenger back with a bit more force than necessary. I gathered the delicate, old book and walked back to the woman at the desk.

She was a plump woman of mid-60's. Large, warm brown eyes, and so many laugh wrinkles. Her long gray hair braided down to her hips. She were a button up brown cardigan and black slacks.

I handed her the book with a soft sigh, "Nothing, ma'am."

"Hm," she furrowed her gray eyes and took the book with a baffled look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Are you sure _Forks_?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well there are all sorts of little towns around here, some get confused with others. Forks often gets confused or merged with Hoquiam," she nodded, her brows high.

Hoquiam.

"Really? How far away is that?"

* * *

Hoquiam is about two hours away. A two hour drive! I sucked on my front teeth and shook my head. How was I going to explain to Charlie that I was driving to Hoquiam to take a gander at their census around 1936?

Simple, I don't tell him. But what am I supposed to tell him then? How do I explain where I went for about five to six hours? I could tell him that I went to Port Angeles. Went shopping.. What if he asked what I bought? What I saw? What my favorite thing was?

I'd just have to pick up some stuff in Hoquiam.

I don't know why I was trying to rationalize all of this now, as I was already half way to Hoquiam. I got directions from Mrs. Grant and I was on my way as soon as that.

I had a soda between my thighs and I was gnawing on a spicy Slim Jim. Music blasted in the cab of the red monster, she was a lot more reliable than I gave her credit for.

I loved going on trips, whether I was by myself or not. I was in love with traveling and sightseeing and learning. I sighed, catching an old nostalgic feeling in my gut and chest as an old memory flashed across my eyes.

Reese and I had ran away when we were about 15, we hopped on a train at midnight and went to the next town. We wandered around all night, sipping Yoo-hoos! and eating Cheetos. The town was completely dark, a little town where everything shut down around 8 or 9 PM.

Then, we hopped on the train heading back and went home, like nothing happened. That was the kind of stuff we always did.. We were wandering souls, trapped.

Many songs later, and I had finally arrived to Hoquiam. Wow, I thought Forks was small. It was beautiful, old, and a lot of it on the waterfront. It had a huge bridge and quite a lot of tourist attractions. Okay, maybe it wasn't as small as Forks.

They even had a castle! Does Forks have a castle? No, I don't think so.

The City Hall building was a bit more imposing than Forks, probably because of all its pillars. I shrugged, pulling my purple cable knit beanie down to my eyebrows, hiding my bruise. I had even removed all of my piercings, except all the ones in my ears.

No need to stand out and be remembered, just in case..

Never know what may happen with me having all of this knowledge.

I walked into the building and briefly spoke with the lady at the front desk, she than pointed down the hall, smiling, and handing me a badge with _Visitor _printed on it.

Fancy.

Down the hall, I followed the signs to Data and Records Management, like Forks. The room was a library, full of, well, data and records.

I walked to the man behind the desk, seemingly very engrossed in a novel and stood quietly. He was about mid-40's and looked tired. His placard read Richard Taylor.

After a few minutes, I cleared my throat, "Excuse me."

The mousy man yelped, jumping in his seat. His wide, beady eyes stared me down and he smiled, his teeth were crooked and his mouth was small.

"Hello! How are you?" His voice was soft and rather high.

"I'm well, thank you. Um, I was hoping I could view your census or any records pertaining to whom lived here from 1936 to, well.. I'm not sure," I chuckled softly.

"All right, that should be easy. What should I be looking for?" He slid closer to his ancient, blocky computer and tapped away.

"Um, the surname of Cullen.. I have one first name, Carlisle," I lied deftly.

"Excellent — oh! We've got several matches," he hopped up and gestured for me to follow him.

He had a funny little walk, kind of a shuffle but I kept myself composed. I hated making fun of people, whether it was on purpose or accident, I hated being any kind of bully.

Mr. Taylor pulled several old books and even a few rolls of large parchment. Then he led me to a desk, allowing me to read over them by myself as he shuffled away.

The books were old, of course, yellowed, thick parchment paper and tiny, perfectly cursive writing.. I sighed, damn tiny writing.

After nearly an hour of hunting and searching, skimming and scanning, I had found what I wanted. Where they had lived, a large, beautiful house deep in the woods. Records of who lived here, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Esme's niece Rosalie Hale, and her and Dr. Cullen's adoptive children Emmett and Edward.

I found records of their '_kids'_ going to school, of Carlisle being one of the greatest doctors at the hospital. I even found a few photos..

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.. all wearing clothing pertaining to mid-30s fashion. All poised and perfect, like a family portrait. I swallowed hard and my breathing coming in quick little pants.

I paid about twenty dollars, making a copy of everything I found, putting it all away and left. I dropped my badge off at the front desk, I had to sign a little guestbook of sorts..

I scribbled Susannah Dwyer, my middle name and my mother's maiden name. It was always my alias, for anything, really. It was even my name for my fake ID.. which I had to hand over twice today, at each City Hall.

Eighteen or older, unless accompanied by an adult. According to my fake ID, I was 22. A nice rounded age, young adult.

With the new documents nestled in the Cullen Clan folder, I made my way around town. Impulse buying whatever caught my eye. Shoes, shirts, lots of jewelry and left Hoquiam for Forks.

It was about 2:00 when I left Forks for Hoquiam, it was about 4:00 when I got there, and it was about 5:30 when I left. If I rushed, I could make it home around 7:00.

I _had _to make it home around 7:00 PM.. that's when dad got off of work.

* * *

To say I floored it would be an understatement. I was an erratic, reckless driver. I was a bit wild behind the wheel, and right now, I let that speed demon free. Hell, I almost died a few days ago.. I couldn't almost die again so soon, right?

I made it home at 7 PM. Can you believe it? A two hour drive cut down to about an hour and half! I was a badass!

Sitting on my floor, my documents fanned around me in a multiple levelled circle, I tried to make sense of it all.

What was I saying, I knew what they were.

But what was I supposed to do with this information? Sell it? Keep it a secret? Bury it? Spread it? Confront them?

_**Ha!**_

_Confront them_, I snorted.

..but as I thought, that could be my best option. I had a lot of questions and zero answers, only speculations and legends telling me that they were vampires.

Perhaps they were, perhaps they were something else.

I just didn't know.

I sighed, hanging my head into my palms and let out a pained groan.

What do I do?!

I yelped a scream as my phone played the Star Wars' Cantina song repeatedly.

Someone's calling me, I thought loudly and I reacted appropriately: I answered it.

"What up, Bells?"

"_How'd you know it's me? I'm using Angela's phone.."_

"It's a twin thing, you just wouldn't understand," I teased, sighing.

She snorted, "_Well, we're about ready to head back. Will you come pick me up at school?"_

"No problem, Bells. Did'ja have fun?" I asked, my tone chipper.

"_Yeah, lots!"_

I narrowed my eyes, her tone was her fake _I'm-totally-happy! _voice.

"All right," I said slowly, disbelieving her.

"_Anyway.. see you in about half-an-hour!" _And with that, she hung up.

I stared at my screen, sucking on my lips in thought. I sighed, what happened while I wasn't there to defend her? Had she gotten into some trouble? Was she hurt?

I shook my head, anger flooding my veins as I put away my documents. While I was out, chasing a wild goose, my sister needed me!

* * *

"The Cold Ones," Bella repeated.. finishing the story Jacob had told her. It was a cut-up, footnotes version of the legend I read of.

We were in my room, of course. It was the cool hangout zone. Fairy lights, glow-in-the-dark stars, that loft-club feel with the rafters above our heads, and music on low. We both nursed a cup of hot cocoa. She was frozen stiff from her trip to the beach.

I stared blankly at her, completely unsure of how to react. Do I laugh? Gasp? Tell her everything?

"Damn," I breathed.

"That's it?" Bella furrowed her brow.

"I really don't know how to react. It all sounds so ridiculous, yet completely.. well, accurate," I replied, shaking my head and took a sip from my mug.

"Yeah.. The strength, the paleness, the speed.. I.. It's got to be that, right?" She shook her head, sighing as well and finished off her hot cocoa. "I'm gonna head to bed. Night, Odie."

She left quickly and quietly, and I didn't stop her.

What now?


End file.
